Persona 2 EP - Dormant Memories (On Hiatus)
by LibraryOfAlexandria11
Summary: This story takes place in Persona 2 Eternal Punishment's storyline and focuses on my OC character Runa. Having forgotten the events of Innocent Sin and her life before that, she thrusted into a new mystery which seems to raise many questions including ones about herself. Left questioning her sense of identity she searches for the truth, but will she like what she finds out?
1. Chapter 1 - Murder

_**Persona 2 EP - Dormant Memories**_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Welcome to the sequel of Persona 2 IS - Another World. This is a continuation of that fan fiction and starts off where that story roughly left off. This fanfic takes place in Persona 2 Eternal Punishment's storyline and focuses on my OC character Runa.

And in this chapter 'Runa Suou,' as she knows herself is escorting two women investigating the rumours regarding the Joker case Maya Amano and Ulala Serizawa around Seven Sisters High School when events transpired that lead to her awakening to a power she didn't know she had.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Murder**

* * *

At the sound of the last bell, Runa Suou stretched her arms and went to the door. She was walking down the hallway when Chika Ueda rushed towards her. The exhausted girl held up one hand while other her other hand rested on her leg as she panted. "R-Runa-chan… W-Wait… up…"

Runa stopped walking and greeted her fellow school newspaper club member. "Hi, Chikalin…"

"Runa-chan, you need to head to the faculty office straight away!" Chikalin interrupted as she straighten her stance.

"Um… Why?"

"Well, there's this reporter from Coolest coming in today, and you know how you suggested that we should send someone from our club to escort them around school and stuff."

"Uh-huh… I remember that…"

"Well, the person who was going to do the job bailed… So, you're up! ~_Good~Luck~!_" Chikalin patted Runa's shoulder, and quickly sprinted off down the hallway.

"Hey! Wait! You can't…" Runa spun around and reached out toward blue haired girl. Runa stood there for a few moments before she lowered her hand.

_Ugh. Looks like I'm not getting home anytime soon today…_ Runa sighed, and she started to head the faculty office.

* * *

As she neared the office Runa ducked around a corner when she saw Katsuya Suou. Her eyes narrowed as the auburn haired member of the police force went into a nearby classroom.

"What's my brother doing here?" She asked in a whisper to herself.

_Could it be something to do with the way Tatsuya's acting so weird as of late? _She pondered before she dismissed the thought, and hurried to the office.

She entered the room, saw Tatsuya Suou's teacher, Saeko-sensei talking to two women. Saeko-sensei noticed Runa gestured for her to come over.

"Sorry, if I'm late. I'm… sort of a… last minute replacement," Runa apologised.

"It's quite alright, you just missed your brother," Saeko-sensei assured her.

"I saw him on the way here. Why was he here?" Runa asked.

"It was for work," Saeko-sensei replied.

_Of course it's about the murders… I hope they don't bother Anna-senpai's again. She already has enough to deal with, and all this stuff is really getting to Noriko-chan, _Runa nodded and thought.

Saeko-sensei turned toward the two women and said. "Sorry, I completely forgot to introduce everyone. This is Runa Suou, she's a member of the school's newspaper club, and she is one of our top students here at Seven Sisters High School."

"_Ciao!_ Nice to meet you. My name is Maya Amano! I'm a member of Coolest Magazine's editorial staff. My friend, and I are here to interview a few of your fellow students," a woman with pink love hearts on her clothes and purple tie introduced herself as Maya Amano.

The other woman in the dark green outfit with spider web design with hair that had been dyed red-orange and had white tip. "And I'm Ulala Serizawa, I'm here to make sure my workaholic friend gets to have some fun tonight."

Runa stared at the woman with the shoulder length dark hair. _Do I know her from somewhere? Wait… She's the one who bumped into Tatsuya at the train station. Odd coincidence that she's here now…_

Runa noticed she was staring so she cleared her throat, and said. "N-Nice to met you both."

The women both acknowledge her words with a smile. Afterwards Ulala asked Saeko-sensei. "As I was saying, it won't take long, but… I wanted to ask… Are you sure it's alright?"

"I think it's fine, but… Please be careful… Some of the students are still a little shaken after the murders," Saeko-sensei replied.

"You mean… something happen?" Ulala blinked suddenly and questioned.

"The man who ran over a student died, and it's thought it might be somehow related to the bizarre murders… I hope they're wrong," Saeko-sensei explained.

"… Have you heard anything about the rumours about the Joker? I asked to look into that specifically," Maya paused for a moment before she inquired.

Saeko-sensei sighed heavily and answered. "I have… The Joker is the only thing that the students talk about anymore. Supposedly, the Joker is the one who kills a person you don't like by calling your own cell phone. I don't know who started it, but it's creepy. It was a lot cuter when they were just playing 'fortune teller.'"

"I see…" Maya frowned.

"I'll introduce you to some of the others teacher, if you like," Runa offered.

"That would be helpful, thank you," Maya acknowledged.

"Then please, follow me," Runa told the women.

She walked across the room to Kashihara-sensei and introduced the women to him. "Hello Kashihara-sensei, I have some people I like to introduce to you."

"Very well, Suou-chan," Kashihara-sensei promoted her to continue.

"This is Akinari Kashihara, he is the world history teacher for our school's senior students," Runa explained to the pair. Runa then gestured to towards the women. "This is Maya Amano and Ulala Serizawa. They are here to perform some interviews on behalf of one of Kismet's magazines."

"Hello. I'm a fan of Kismet's occult magazine. You know, the monthly, 'Moo,?'" Kashihara greeted the two women.

"Uh…" Maya hesitated.

"I used to write books like 'UFO discovered Underneath City!' but now, I like to enjoy them as entertainment," Kashihara-sensei continued before Maya could.

"So, Suou-chan, who else can you introduce us to?" Ulala interjected.

"Oh, um… Please excuse us, Kashihara-sensei," Runa told him before she asked the two women to follow her. They walked over to a man in a blue suit, Asou-sensei. She introduced the women to him and him to them.

"I see. Interviewing our students. Last Period is over already, so there aren't that many students left. However, I'm certain that Suou-chan will guide you to whom she can," Asou-sensei determined afterward the introductions were completed.

"Excuse me, Suou-chan!" Souka-sensei called out to her thus ending the previously conversation.

"Yes, sir!" Runa turned to face him as she silently told her shoulders to go down.

"The police were here! You would know why, right!?" Souka-sensei assumed.

"Well…"

"No wait… I think might be able to guess. I got it! There's been another murder. And the one killed is the guy who hit Anna! I got it! That's why the police are here!" He exclaimed.

"You just eavesdropped on the conversation, Saeko-sensei just had didn't you?" Runa realised.

"Er… Maybe," Souka-sensei admitted before he announced. "You best be off then, Suou-chan. I got work to do."

Suoka-sensei wandered off to his desk and pretended to busy himself with paperwork. Runa immediately guided Maya and Ulala out of the room. There were two students standing by the door. One was a boy, a third year who seemed… eager. The other student was a girl who shifted uncomfortably and was trying hard not to bite her nails.

A third year approached Amano and barraged her with questions. "A-Are you from Coolest? You're Investigating the Joker case, right? D-Did you find out anything?"

"Not yet," Maya replied and asked him. "What do you know about the case?"

"They say the Joker is the serial killer from 10 years back…" The third year boy claimed.

_That can't be… _Runa thought and rubbed her scarred right hand.

"And he brought demons with him…They couldn't catch him, so there were rumours of him being dead or escaping overseas… No… More people are gonna die…" The third year boy continued.

"Enough people have died! Don't build that creep up to more than what he is!" Runa snapped.

"Suou-chan…! Oh… Sorry, I forgot… I… I'm sorry," the third year boy focused on his feet.

"…" Runa frowned. Maya gave her a puzzled look. When she saw the woman's expression, Runa explained that. "I had a friend when I was younger. The serial killer from 10 years ago… was… He was responsible my friend's death."

"You know, w-when I was a kid, I heard he got locked away in a sanitarium, but… That's not helping is it? Either way it's still scary…" The girl next to the boy failed to reassured Runa.

"At least you tried," Runa half-smiled at girl.

The girl adjusted her sleeves and brought hands close to her chest. "I-I g-guess…"

"You seemed a little on edge, is everything okay?" Maya asked the girl.

"I am, b-but… My friend not so much. She did the curse curse for fun, and she freaked out when someone answered… Now she believes that there's a Joker…" She admitted.

"I'm sure, it's was just a practical joke or something. A rumour like that can't be real," Ulala told the girl. The girl's arms returned to her side, but she still had a surprised deer-like look in her eyes.

* * *

Runa suggested that they continued on to interview more students, and along the way Runa caught Maya staring at her. Runa glanced at the reporter. "What is it?"

"Have we met? I get feeling I've seen you before… I just can't remember where," Maya admitted.

_Huh? Why…? I remembered her from the station… I guess I don't make as big an impression as my brother. I'm pretty forgettable_, Runa pouted in thought before she told herself. _Actually it might not have been her. Maybe the woman from the station was someone else?_

"Oh, wait… I know why she seems so familiar, Ma-ya!" Ulala exclaimed.

"Hm?"

"She's that girl! You know from that idol group, the 'Muses'. She's an up and coming celebrity! You should ask her if she can get you an interview with her and the rest of the group. They're in pretty high demand at the moment," Ulala reminded her friend.

"I remember now, the Muses are on radio quite often these days," Maya nodded and turned to Runa. "You have a beautiful voice, by the way."

"Th-Thank you," Runa shifted her footing and glanced over at the wall. _I hate it when people recognised my idol status… It makes me feel self-conscious_.

"So what's the deal about this serial killer?" Ulala wondered.

"Er… I'm not really uncomfortable about that," Runa grimaced as she clasped her hands together a crossed herself. _My father's reputation went down the drain trying to catch that murder, and it created a rift between my brothers. It's not my favourite conversation topic._

"Oh, Whoops… I didn't mean to upset you. Sorry, Suou-chan," Ulala slapped her own forehead.

"Don't worry about it. I get asked questions about it all the time by people lately. I should probably learn to handle with it better. I'm kinda idol, now," Runa offered Ulala a forced smile.

"These rumours must be hard for you," Maya concluded.

"There's no way, that this Joker guy can be him. And so it doesn't matter. Let's head outside. Um… The courtyard normally has some people in it."

"Very well, you're our guide," Maya nodded.

_It seems Maya would be content to leave the issue aside for moment_, Runa noted as she let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

"Speaking of meeting more people, you said that Deja Vu Boy goes here, didn't you? …Maybe you could meet up with him?" Ulala suggested to her friend.

_Deja Vu boy?_ Runa paused and looked to Maya for an explanation.

"It's nothing, honestly," Maya insisted in such a way that Runa realised the opposite was true.

* * *

They travelled down the stairs to the first floor and went through one of the double doors to courtyard. As they stepped onto the blue tiles, Runa noticed Principal Hanya yelling at some students. _Not a strange sight. _She reflected, but Runa noticed that Anna Yoshizaka and Noriko were those students. Anna's head was turned away from the principal and Noriko in her white track suit stood between the two. The blood drained from Runa's face. "Damn it…"

"Anna Yoshizaka! What's with that attitude!?" Principal Hanya demanded.

"Who's he?" Ulala asked in a hushed tone.

Runa cringed and replied in an equally hushed tone. "He's the new Principal Hanya, he came from St Hermelin High, He… wasn't well liked there and the same goes for here. He's also known as Hannya. It's not a nickname he appreciates however."

"He's not popular then," Maya accurately concluded.

Since Anna didn't respond to him, so Principal Hanya yelled at Anna. "It's because of you the police are here! We know you did it! You wanted revenge for being hit, huh!?"

Anna turned around and faced him shocked at the accusation.

"I didn't do anything…!" Anna shouted at Hannya.

"How cruel… My big sis is not a murderer!" Noriko with her black hair in buns shook her head and cried out. Her fists clenched tightly and were shaking.

"How do we know that?" Hannya challenged her before directing his attention at Anna. "I let you slip because you were an all-star, but you're useless if you can't run!"

_What…? …How? Er… HOW COULD HE SAY THAT? HE'S A COMPLETE AND UTTER JERK!_

"I never liked my principal, but now… Now I down right hate him, and from the look on Noriko's face… I'm not the only one," Runa determined after she regained her ability to speak.

"You know those girls?" Ulala marvelled.

"Yeah, I do. Before the accident, we were on the Track Team together," Runa confirmed.

"Huh…" Ulala muttered.

"Hmph… I'm waiting for you to quit school. You can quit along with your friend Suou!" Hannya added with a chuckle.

"…" Runa swallowed, she curled her fingers on her left hand in a fist. _Tatsuya hadn't quit… He's just… Ugh! I don't even know where he is_…

Hannya folded his arms behind his back and strolled past. He stopped seeing Runa and said. "Ah, it's such a shame you attract such trash. Otherwise you'll be my favourite student."

_I wish your stupid statue falls on you, _Runa kept silent and glared at him. "…"

"What? Are you angry? Please… You might be one of our best students, but with your current career path… I doubt that'll remain the case," Hannya scoffed before he entered the school's main building with a contented grin.

_YOU…. Calm down… Count to Ten, Runa… Violence is not the answer, _Runa told herself as her hand twitched. She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she looked to her sides to tell Maya and Ulala something, but… Ulala and Maya were gone.

Runa whirled around until she saw that the pair had gone over to Anna and Noriko.

"Hey, you! Aren't you gonna say anything!?" Ulala challenged Anna.

_What is she doing?_ Runa grimaced as she made her way over.

"Who… are you…?" Anna questioned.

"I'm from a Magazine called Coolest, we're here doing a story on the Joker case. Suou-chan, is showing us around," Maya explained.

"So, you're from a magazine…? I see… You guys probably think I killed him… Write whatever you want…" Anna apathetically said before she started walking away.

"Anna-senpai… I…" Runa turned to her.

However Runa froze when heard Anna mutter as walked past. "I'm… gonna kill him…"

_Kill…? Who? Did I miss something?_ Runa stared in the direction Anna went.

"That was just too cruel. I'm gonna find that old man and complain, Ma-ya!" Ulala decided.

"His behaviour was vindictive especially toward one of his students," Maya agreed.

"Do you think that Anna was pissed and used the Joker curse?" A first year girl asked the reporter as she bounced on her feet slightly.

"I don't like to make assumptions like that without solid evidence," Maya diplomatically answered.

"Oh, yeah. Of course, but you think she's guilty, right!?" The girl pestered.

Maya took a breath and admitted. "I'm not sure as to what to think at this stage."

"Aww… Boring…" The girl complained and left the courtyard.

"I can't believe people like her!" Noriko exclaimed as she glared after the student.

"Still. Right now, people are saying Yoshizaka's a 'Joka…'" A first year boy commented. He was from Runa's class and his name was Toshiya Inoue.

"Hm? What's that?" Maya questioned Toshiya.

"Eh? You don't know the Joka of Wang Long?" Toshiya stepped back, his eyes bulging.

"Toshiya-kun, would you be so care to explain it for her?" Runa requested knowing the boy sometimes took awhile to recover from shock.

He straightened his glasses. "Runa-chan! I didn't notice you until now. How have you been? If… I- If you want we catch up after school. I know how you like your food, so I could… You know…"

"Um, thanks, but maybe another day. Could you explain Joka to Maya-san, please?"

"Oh… Alright," Toshiya's shoulder slumped slightly before he turned to Maya. "Well to start off. Guardian Dragons are unlucky in this part of the cycle. As in other fortunes, there are streaks of bad luck, like being in a slump. If you have any questions, you can depend on Runa-chan or me."

"Thank you, I don't have any many questions, but you were a great help," Maya told the boy before she said. "Suou-chan, Ulala. I'm going to ask the other students and teachers in the courtyard some questions about the matter. I'll be back shortly."

Ulala and Runa nodded as Maya walked off to some nearby students. Toshiya Inoue tapped Runa on the shoulder, so she spun around to face him. "Ah, Toshiya-kun. Thank you for that, you are always so helpful and considerate."

"Y-You r-really think s-so!?" Toshiya stammered.

"Of course," Runa assured him. She glanced over at Noriko and frowned. "I'm going to go check on Noriko-chan, I'll talk to you later. Bye, Toshiya-kun!"

"Oh, er… Bye, Runa-chan!" Toshiya said readjusting his glasses.

Runa went closer to Noriko and had the girl mutter to herself. "He was so cruel…"

"Are you alright, Noriko-chan?" Runa inquired.

"I'm fine, it's Anna-senpai I'm worried about. That stupid Hannya. All he did was have his dreams of success come true, and, what's with this…" Noriko wiped her eyes and calmed herself. "My big sister's just unlucky in her time of Joka."

Runa attempted to reassure her. "I'm sure, Hannya will get what's coming to him. What goes around, comes around. Right?"

"…Uh-huh… I supposed you're right," Noriko nodded as she spoke in a slow and almost mechanical manner.

_That's strange…._ Runa noted.

Maya approached a nearby teacher and asked. "What do you know about Anna Yoshizaka?"

The teacher shook his head and commented. "Yoshizaka was such a good student… Now she's with that troublemaker Suou, going to clubs and… My, oh my…"

"He's not a troublemaker," Runa argued having overheard.

"This is not your conversation, I'd suggest you hold your tongue," the teacher advised.

Runa gasped, and Maya said. "Suou-chan, can you tell me about the stone over here?"

"Yes, I can," Runa nodded. They swiftly left the teacher and went to other side of the stone.

"What is it called?" Maya inquired.

"It's the Narurato Stone," Runa replied.

"So this is the Narurato Stone, huh? I've read about this. It was a rock dug up during the construction of this school. It's made of thermanite, but it gives off a magnetic energy."

"Have you heard the legend then?"

"Yes. Apparently evil demons known as 'Narurato Hotefu,' were sealed in this stone by the 'Hiremon Shounin,' another kind of being."

"It's got a certain aura to it, doesn't it? Almost as if it could show you the path you to another world other than this one," Runa reflected and then she smiled. "Of course, it's that aura that makes people create so many stories about it."

"You get that feeling, too?" Maya looked at her and then at the Narurato stone again.

"This rock looks suspicious, huh? But nothing comes up if you search it," a voice from behind remarked. The unexpected sound caused both Maya and Runa to jump and whirl around to seek the source of the voice.

Upon seeing the voice's owner, Runa commented. "Oh, it's you."

It was Okamura-sensei, the woman had her brunette hair held in a bun by a red clip and wore black sunglasses. For some reason, the teacher and Runa had never seen eye to eye.

Runa realised Maya probably had no idea who this person. Thus she told her. "Um, Maya-san. This is Maya Okamura. She is the world history teacher for the second years."

"R-Right," Maya nodded and muttered something under her breath. "…"

Okamura-sensei cocked her head and stared at Maya. "Um… Have we met somewhere? … It's just that I felt we have."

"Odd, I get the same feeling, but… I can't recall the event at all," Maya frowned.

"That is peculiar, but we should get going Ma-ya. We need to speak to that principal!" Ulala joined the conversation. Ulala directed her attention to Runa. "So, Suou-chan. Where's the guy's office?"

"Third floor, I'll take you both there," Runa said in return.

* * *

They arrived at the Principal's office, although sliding open the door revealed grisly sight.

"What the…!" Maya gasped upon seeing the disfigured body.

Runa had joined Maya. She had briefly wondered what had made the journalist so pale until she saw the cause and she understood. Runa kept her hand on her chest near her neck, and she forced herself to swallow the acidic substance that tickled the back of her throat.

_Throwing up would compromise the crime scene_, she told herself and suddenly regretted some of her earlier comments about her principal.

Ulala rushed over in front of Maya to see what all the fuss was about. Her legs buckled from underneath her and she sat on the ground. "W… What's with… this…? What the… hell!?"

"I think used to be my principal," Runa remarked aloud as she lowered her hand to her side.

Footsteps came from outside and a familiar face entered. It was Katsuya.

"Excuse me, sir. I want to ask you…" Katsuya started then he saw the corpse. He rushed over and he said. "Th-This…!?"

He approached Hannya's corpse and knelt down beside it. After his examination of the corpse he concluded. "The note he's holding… That pattern of killing… It's him!"

Katsuya turned his head towards Maya and Ulala. "Are you the first one on-scene? did you see anyone suspicious!? Anything suspicious when you got here? When did you get here?"

"I… I don't know! Stop asking me things at once!" Ulala shouted.

"Brother, let them calm down first. We only just got here," Runa told him

"Huh…? Runa, what are you doing here!?" Katsuya exclaimed upon noticing her.

"I was escorting these two around the school, and…" Runa began to explain.

However before she could continue Anna walks into the office. Anna's eyes searched the room, but she paled upon seeing Principal Hanya's corpse.

"Y-You're…" Ulala stared at Anna. Then she met Maya's eye. "You don't think…!"

"I-It's not me… I didn't do anything…!" Anna cried out before she ran off.

"You… Wait!" Katsuya called out to Anna before he chased after her.

"Huh? Katsuya!? She's not guilty!" Runa rushed after them.

Maya soon followed her. "Suou-chan, be careful!"

They ran to the end of the hall and then they were forced to come to a stop. A demonic hellhound come from around the corner and blocked their path. The beast's coat was blood red and it wore golden adornments. Runa and Maya backed away as the hound let out a howl. Katsuya drew his gun and prepared to fire if necessary.

Ulala rejoined them and she saw the hellhound. "Wha-What's that…?"

"I think it's a hellhound," Runa answered.

"Er, a hellhound…!? Wha-What is that! What the hell's goin' on!?" Ulala screamed.

"Can't you tell? It's as the girl said, it's a hellhound. In other words, a demon, a demon," a voice mocked from behind them.

A wave of energy hit Runa and she thought. _This… power… I've felt it before… But where?_ She spun around to face the source of the energy wave. Maya, Ulala and Katsuya did same.

A man in a black trench coat strolled towards them, and he had a sword in hand. He wore a blood splattered paper bag on his head with a painted smile upon it and one eye hole. Katsuya held his gun tightly as he stepped between them and the man. He demanded."A-A demon…? Who the hell are you!? And, what's this feeling…?"

"You got the letter, right? It's me… Joker," the man ignored him and concentrated on Maya. She covered her mouth with her hand

"What do you want with us!?" Maya questioned as she edged away from man and lowered her hand from her face.

"I took a request. So I'm here to kill you. That's what the rumours say," Joker rested the hilt of his sword on his shoulder and said.

Ulala glanced over her shoulder at Maya, and gasped. "Wha…!?"

Joker casually lowered his sword while his other arm rose up and pointed at her. "Maya Amano… I know you so ver~ry well… What you even did on the 'Other Side.'"

"The Other… what?" Runa questioned as she turned Maya.

Before Maya could answer, a giant figure appeared out of nowhere. It's hulking frame hovered by aid of golden wings. The wings minuscule size in comparison to it's gargantuan physique would seem almost comedic; that is if it weren't for the menace of the one who summoned the demon.

Runa looked behind her and at the demon in front of her. She glanced toward the trees outside the window on her left side and wondered._ Hmm… Do glass cuts hurt that much or…?_

"Try and call your precious, 'Persona!' If ya don't, these guys'll eat ya!" Joker warned before he slid across two pink handguns towards Maya's feet.

"I don't understand…" Maya stared at the objects at her feet and then at Joker.

He saw her confusion, thus Joker instructed and laughed. "Use these guns. You CAN use one, can't you? BANG-BANG! With both hands."

"Criminal suspect #501! You're under arrest for illegal firearm possession and threatening a peace officer!" Katsuya announced aiming his revolver at Joker.

The scythe wielding demon in front of them moved closer.

"'Persona, Persona!' Call out your Persona!" Joker taunted. The demon swung it's scythe at police officer nicking his shoulder.

"Katsuya!" Runa called out as her brother stumbled backwards and crouched down in pain.

Just when she was about to move to his side, Katsuya muttered. "What is… this feeling!?

A column of light surround him and a cat-like figure materialised above him. The strange spirit introduced itself. "I am Helios… Bearing the ancient sun, I am the one who violates the night! I shall become your loyal chariot!"

Helios swung it's claws toward the demon and the demon bursted into flames.

A word entered her mind… _Agi. That spell is Agi… Huh? How do I know that?_

Momentarily the hulking creature lost it's balance, but the demon regained it. Demon lashed out at Ulala. Ulala dropped to the ground and hissed in pain.

"Kya…! I can't take it anymore!" She yelled as a ring of light encircled her. A figure appeared above Ulala saw well. It was female spirit dressed in red and white. Upon it's head a heel of a red stiletto was stuck and the spirit held a whip in it's bound hands.

"I am Callisto… The one known as the most beautiful of he nymphs… One who is wary of romance, I will show you true love," the spirit dressed in red proclaimed before sending transparent boulders at the demon to crush it.

_An earth spell… Magna… Why do I know that!?_ Runa thought as rocks slammed in the demon.

Ulala's spirit's attack failed however and the demon still stood unfazed. Maya suddenly dropped to her knees and she cringed. "Ugh… This sensation… Could this be!?"

A figure with hot pink braids arose alongside and circle of light. This spirit wore a pink long sleeved coat that was tipped with black and had a long coat tail. The spirit raised it's arm and said. "I am thou… Thou art I… I cometh from the sea of thy heart… I am the brilliant mother, Maia…"

Down upon the demon fell a collection of hexagons made up of written spells which themselves were made of light. The hexagons constricted and the demon roared.

The demon vanished from sight as if it had never existence. Runa's mouth hung agape at the sight and she thought. _It must be Hama… Huh? What's going on? What's making me think these strange thoughts!? _ Her hands trembled.

"Hy-aha…! That's it, keep it up! But I'm not gonna kill you now… I'll have the demons kill you slowly," Joker let out a bark of laughter. Joker pointed at Maya and he summoned a spirit accompanied by a torrent of light blue light. "Remember! You can't run from fate!"

The spirit donned in black and red raised it's arm. Runa turned to the others and arched her head upwards. A purple sphere appeared above Maya, Katsuya, Ulala and Runa.

Runa whispered unable to stop herself. "That's Megido… I need a Makakarakarn spell."

She brought her hands together and light engulfed her. A spirit appeared above her, it's name was Angelos. The spirit casted a spell that shielded against the Megido Joker's spirit had sent.

Angelos was suitably angelic in appearance. She had gold mask with a certain avian quality to it upon her face. White and gold adorned one side of her and on the other-side she was decorated black and silver. The spirit spoke. "I am Angelos, but I am know as katachthonia, she of the underworld, but I am also of part of the upper-world. Thou is unbeknown in that she dances at the edge of chaos and dream. For what is lost will enviably return at journey's end. Thy who is akin to I, shall have my aid in this time of disillusion."

The spirit's form then dissipated into thin air and Runa heard the words. "Nice try, _Herald_."

Runa spun around and saw Joker standing there.

"You…!" Runa gulped and her eyes widen as the sword's pommel collided with her head. Spots and shapes swam across her vision as the tiled floors grew nearer.

* * *

Scents that were a mixture of something akin to charcoal, rotten eggs and perhaps copper filled her senses. She screwed up her nose and gagged. It was so intense she could practically taste it. Runa forced her eyes open, the air was thick and heavy. Smoke lingered obscuring her vision, but she make out two forms in front of her. She gritted her teeth as her crawled forward, her hair underneath the boy's shoe resisted the action and some of her hair stayed behind.

Runa scrambled closer to the two forms. The forms had been two people, their hands melted together. Powdery black clumps covered most of their skin. The parts of their skin underneath were raw, and stretched. A small delicate hand reached towards the glowing orange bracelet clad wrist of one of the individuals. The hand clasped the wrist and called out. "H-Help me… I'm scarred! P-Please… Ah! It hurts!"

Runa's palm stung and the small hand twitched. A voice ordered her. "Let go of her, you stupid girl! Stop it! STOP IT…"

The voice kept repeating the same order. Yet for some reason the young girl's hand, her hand still clasped the charred wrist, and if anything the hand tighten it's grip. The girl bit her lip and shook her head. Tears poured down her cheeks.

"How dare you! I told you not to touch! Stupid girl! Stupid girl!" The voice complained throwing a fit as objects smashed against the wall.

The young girl felt herself be yanked backwards. The girl clutch tighter and her legs kicked the air. Eventually the movement caused the burnt person's arm to break off at the wrist.

"No..." The girl's mouth opened and she let go. The bracelet fell landed lightly upon the ash covered floor.

The girl screamed and sobbed. "I want them back! I I didn't mean to make you angry… I promise I won't tell on you anymore, bring them back. P-Please…"

"They. Will. Never. Come. Back. You brought this upon yourself," the boy whispered in her ear before he dropped her.

* * *

Runa eyes snapped open and she was met with strange sight that made her forget all about her horrible nightmare. She scrambled to her feet and gazed around. _What is this place?_

The room was circular with enormous gold pillars holding up a golden framework dome, and between each of the pillars were arches upon which the green walls above rested upon. In the room's centre was a green circle with a black butterfly design, whereas the remainder of the floor was a black and white chequered one. Fittingly a golden butterfly fluttered above the design.

Also on the floor was Katsuya, Maya and Ulala.

Katsuya was the first to stir, he slowly rose to his feet and his eyes warily searched the room. Maya awoke next and stood speechless.

Ulala murmured and sat up. She glanced around and asked. "So, we're dead…? What the hell was my life all about…?"

In a burst of light, the golden butterfly transformed into a transparent man with a butterfly mask. The man spoke. "That is not true… I… invited… you… My name… is Philemon… I… exist between consciousness and death… The one… who granted you… the Personas."

"#501 said the same thing… I ask this as I am in a dream. 'What is a 'Persona'?'" Katsuya asked.

"Your powers… …are hidden deep within your heart… Like a god or demon, it is 'another self…' Like a god… filled with love… Like a demon… merciless… Humans… go through life with many faces… Your current appearance is just another face. …And so is your Persona… One of many…"

_Then those spirits were Personas… That makes sense, Joker wanted to see our Personas. Wait, if we didn't know about having these Personas then… how did he? _Runa wondered.

Katsuya meanwhile questioned Philemon further. "Another you, with physical conflict… Like our original forms…? What is your purpose in giving us these?"

Before Philemon could answer, Ulala stood abruptly and marvelled. "Th-They've actually formed a conversation…"

"I… have something to ask of you… I… the risk taken… choices made… despite the intentions behind them… it proved that… Their… string of misfortune was too… deep. They… made… tears of blood… 'This Side…' Only you… can save…" Philemon told him, his voice cutting in and out like an old television set.

"What's wrong? I can't understand you," Katsuya asked as Philemon held a hand to his head.

Philemon transformed into his butterfly form and told them. "Warning… rumours will become reality… … light… within hearts… of people…"

"Philemon, can you please tell us what this all means? What's going on? Because, I'm at a lost right now," Runa requested as she attempted to make sense of everything that has happened.

"_Herald_… You shall be forced to seek… who…" Philemon started but the world around Runa flickered and faded.

"Huh? _H-Herald_…?" Runa stepped back. Her eyes widening with alarm._ Wait… Isn't that what Joker called me._

Runa attempted to ask Philemon for more information, but the realm had almost vanished entirely from sight. "Philemon!?"

Her limbs were heavy and she gravitated to the floor. Lights filled her eyes, she tried fighting whatever forced pulling her from the realm, but she soon succumbed to it.

* * *

She had drifted back into unconsciousness. She awoke in the school's hallway, briefly she wondered if the entirely of today had been some kind of elaborate dream. Those hopes were crushed when she caught sight of a golden butterfly out the corner of her eye. She groaned and pulled herself upright. She hissed and brought a hand to her head. She laid back down again and decided. _Yep… Not a dream._

"Sister, don't over-exert yourself. We should get you to hospital," Katsuya scolded her as he sat next time to her.

"Ugh… Ow…" Runa flinched as she forced herself up to a seat position again. It was easier this time with Katsuya's help. Runa eyes directed their gaze at him once she was comfortable, and she asked. "Thanks, Katsuya. But why do I need to go to hospital?"

"Clearly, you could have a concussion. The force of the blow you received was significant enough to knock you out, after all," Katsuya pointed out.

"Oh… That…" Runa numbly realised. She gingerly touched her head and she winced, but found the pain had vanished. She closed her eyes and focused on wound. Sensations and mental images filled her mind, it was odd but somehow the sensations conveyed information which she could interpret instinctively. _I_ _get the impression that I can now simply know the condition of my health, and exactly how to fix it if there was anything amiss. Also I think it might work with other people, too. _That wasn't the strangest part, though. The weird part was how nature it all felt.

"Runa?" Katsuya placed a hand on her shoulder rousing her from her thought.

"Actually, I think I'm fine… Philemon must have healed us. A sort of 'phantom pain.' will still linger for awhile, but physically I'm fine."

"Now is not correct time for guess work."

"It's not 'guess work,' I know it's true. I can't explain how, but my Persona is telling me to trust my instincts," Runa argued with him.

"If you say so, I still think we should get you checked out as soon as the culprit is apprehended. I don't like how familiar he was towards you and then there's Amano-san. He was clearly targeting her," Katsuya expressed with a nod.

Then Ulala and Maya murmured. "Mmm…Huh?" "Mm… f#(%…"

"Stay put," Katsuya ordered as he left Runa's side and went over Maya and Ulala to check on them. "Are you… alright…?"

The women stirred and looked around at their surroundings. Maya commented and stood. "We're all back. Thank goodness."

"Well, it seems we're all 'alive…'" Ulala added as rose to her feet.

"You need a hand?" Maya extended her hand toward Runa.

"Why not? Thanks," Runa shrugged and accepted the hand up. Once on her feet she put a hand on the wall to keep herself steady.

"You okay?" Ulala wondered.

Runa smiled and assured her. "I am… I'm just a little… overwhelmed, I guess?"

"Maybe you should sit back down," Katsuya suggested.

"I told you I'm healed, there's to need to worry," Runa countered.

Katsuya hesitated, but he gave her a brief nod before he said. "I must make a phone call, then. Please excuse me."

He turned away from them and got out his phone. He soon began talking to someone on the other end. "It's Suou. Get me Captain Shimazu… #501 was at Seven Sisters, the suspect has killed the principal and is at large."

While Katsuya was on the phone Ulala turned to Maya. "Uh… Ma-ya, you okay?"

"Kinda… But are YOU okay, Ulala…?" Maya responded.

Ulala glanced down. "Y-Yeah… I'm fine…."

Katsuya ended the call and crossed his arms as he reported. "Backup is on its way. I'll go after that girl, you three stay…" He paused before he finished. "…with me… You're also in danger."

"Why her? The suspect is that 'bag head?'" Ulala questioned.

"Yeah, Anna-senpai is innocent of the crime," Runa added.

"If it's just like he said, it's a contract killing. I can't exclude her possible involvement," Katsuya explained adjusting his sunglasses.

"Well, she did say that she would kill him…" Ulala reflected.

"I did hear Yoshizaka mutter she was, 'gonna kill him.' Although that doesn't mean she meant it in a literal sense or that she was even talking about the principal," Maya reasoned.

"Then Anna-senpai's innocent. Just like I thought," Runa assumed.

"While that theory could be ture. We still can't rule out the possibility, I'm afraid," Katsuya commented.

"Oh…" Runa muttered.

"Anyway, do you think this is related to the dream? 'Rumours become reality,' is what he said… So that would mean the Joker rumour IS true, then…?" Ulala frowned and expressed her concern.

"'It can't be' is what I'd like to say, but I can't… Not after seeing all this. I accept the fact hat he borrowed our consciousness to give us clues. We have to pursue whatever he gives us," Katsuya determined.

"So that's why you were so calm…" Ulala realised.

"Come with me. I can't leave you alone," Katsuya requested of Maya.

"Okay," Maya nodded in agreement.

Ulala cleared her throat and declared "I-I'm going, too… I'm her friend… I couldn't stand it if you left me here."

Katsuya considered the idea and eventually inclined his head. "Fine…"

"So do I come, too? Or do I…" Runa wondered.

"Yes. I rather know exactly where you are given the situation," Katsuya confirmed before he told Maya and Ulala. "Since this is an extreme circumstance. I'll let you have the guns he left behind. Use it only to protect yourself."

Katsuya took the pink handguns out of his jacket and held the weapons out to them. Ulala's shoulders involuntarily rose and she informed him. "I-I don't need… this. I DO know how to box, you know. Wouldn't it be better to give one to your sister?"

"No, she has horrible aim. It would be safer not to," Katsuya paled and swiftly dismissed the idea.

"She can't be that bad," Ulala argued.

"I am… I went to the shooting range once, it was when my father was still in the force. It… didn't end well. I banned from ever entering again. So, I'll just use my Persona for now," Runa recalled.

"Okay, if you say so! I'll take both of guns, then!" Maya cheerily decided. She ran up and took the pink handguns from Katsuya. She checked the safety and placed them in her belt.

Saeko-sensei emerged from around the corner and she asked. "What's wrong!? I heard a loud commotion…"

"The principal has been murdered. Backup will be here soon, so don't worry. Tell the students to stay in their classrooms," Katsuya informed.

Saeko-sensei's eyes widen at the news of the murder but she calmed herself swiftly and nodded in confirmation. "I'll send word out as necessary and try to contained the situation. Good luck."

The teacher spun on her heels and hurried in the opposite direction down the hallway.

* * *

"Where do we go now?" Runa inquired once Saeko-sensei left.

"We should find where the suspect went, and pursue him," Katsuya answered her.

"Let's try the clock tower," Maya suggested.

"Why there?" Ulala wondered.

"Not sure… But as it's a good as place as any to start," Maya admitted.

They all agreed they should at start their search at the clock tower. They started walking down the hall when a demon made up of slime slithered into sight. Runa felt herself being pulled and found the world around had changed entirely. Katsuya, Ulala and Maya had also been dragged into the strange realm. They noticed the demon and drew their weapons.

The slime demon bounced up and down. "Squishy, squish squish! It's a human!? I want to talk to you! Squish!"

Everyone stared blankly at the demon, dumbstruck. "…"

"What's wrong? Say something… squish…" The slime demon with beady red eyes requested. When no one said anything, the demon cocked it's head or it's equivalent of that. "Is this your first, squish, time talking to a demon?"

"I believe it's my first time," Maya answered after she lowered her guns.

"Squishy, squish, ooze! Are you, squish, nervous? There's no need to be…" The slime demon assured her before it exclaimed. "Squish! I know! I'll teach you how to contact demons!"

"Teach me," Maya smiled and said.

The slime demon proceed to explain that demons are similar to humans as in they feel emotions, too. Though demon feelings are more limited when compared to humans. Anger, happiness, interest and fear are the main emotions they feel the most. According to the demon if you made demons feel one emotion strongly enough, they'll react in different way. Runa made a note to herself to avoid making demons angry and to focus on making happy or interested. The demon mentioned something about a Velvet Room and tarot cards. The slime demon also told the four of them about how demon personality could come in many different varieties. Once the demon had finished explaining how demon contacting worked, it said. "Sorry to, squish, take up your time! But since you stuck around 'till the end, I'll give you 3 Tower Tarot cards! Good squishy-squish luck!"

The demon slithered off and threw 3 cards at Maya. Maya caught them and placed the cards in her pocket. The realm surrounding them flickered and disappeared. They found themselves back in the hallway. Maya put away her guns and concluded. "That went well."

"It took awhile though," Runa commented with a frown.

"Let's just get to the clock tower, already. I rather not stand around here too long in case a less friendly demon comes along," Ulala crossed her arms and said with her eyes darting left and right.

They went upstairs to the fourth floor. They turned the door handle of the door that led to the clock tower, but it wouldn't open. Maya sighed. "It's locked…"

"We should go to the janitor's office, he usually has a key," Runa suggested.

"Sounds good. First floor, right?" Maya agreed.

"Yep, good guess. It's on first floor. Let's go," Runa complimented.

* * *

On the way to the Janitor's room they encountered some demons, but they managed to talk their way out of most battles. When that failed Runa focused on healing while the others managed to slay the demons using their weapons and Persona. When they arrived at the Janitor's room, they spoke to the janitor. He unfortunately didn't have a key, someone else may have taken it. But the janitor did suggest they go to the faculty office as there is a spare key there. Inside the faculty office, Runa approached Saeko-sensei. "How are the other students?"

"I told them to stay in their classrooms. You should stick with your brother, though. I know you're not the type to stay put for long," Saeko-sensei replied, she sighed with a heavy heart and said. "I hope some backup arrives soon…"

Runa rejoined the others and saw Ulala speaking to Maya. Runa listened as Ulala shook her head and she told Maya that. "I thought that the Joker was just a rumour… That's… why… I… I never thought a rumour would become real."

"None of us," Maya reassured her.

Ulala nodded and looked to Runa. "What are thinking about with all this?"

"I have to admit that I find our Personas interesting, to say the least. Especially your Persona Katsuya," Runa replied.

"Helios… That's another 'me,' so they say," Katsuya said slowly before he added. "Another me, oblivious to myself… How ironic that it has to be a cat."

"How so? Do you not like cats?" Maya inquired.

"Quite the opposite, actually. However they tend not to agree with me," Katsuya answered.

"Ah, you're that reporter, aren't you?" A voice from behind said. They all faced the direction of the voice and found it belonged to Souka-sensei.

"Oh… Hello, Souka-sensei," Maya greeted the man and asked. "Did heard about what happened?"

"Yes, I got it! A murder in the principal's office! I got it! This is serious! You want to interview me about, right!? That's why you came back to this room!" Souka-sensei confirmed and later assumed.

"That's not why I'm here…" Maya informed him.

"So what's wrong, then?" Souka-sensei frowned and wondered.

"The clock tower key is missing," Maya told the teacher.

"Huh? It's missing? I wonder who took it out?" Souka-sensei was bewildered and insisted pressing a key into Maya's hands. "Here's a spare Clock Tower Key! Please use it!"

"Thank you, sir," Maya accepted the key and looked at Katsuya, Ulala and Runa. "Let's head to that clock tower! We'll catch that killer!"

"You sound way too excited about this Maya-san," Runa grimaced and followed the journalist.

* * *

When they reached the top of third floor's staircase, Runa could feel a slight wave of power brushing lightly against her Persona's own waves of power. It was a similar feeling to the one she felt when a demon was about to strike.

_My Persona is trying to tell me something,_ she realised so she stopped walking. She mentally reached out with her Persona and she could sense a familiar presence. Upon recognising it, she exclaimed "This is…!? Is it Joker!?"

Katsuya closed his eyes and reached his own Persona. It took him longer, but he opened his eyes and remarked. "I understand now, this feeling… It's fainter and harder to sense than before. But regardless, it's possible that the Personas calling each other. And as you guessed, it's same resonance as before… It must be #501!"

"So he's at the clock tower then?" Ulala hazarded a guess.

"I don't know, I just sense he's nearby and he's not injured. I don't know his location," Runa shrugged and she glanced at her brother. "How about you?"

"I don't know for certain I couldn't sense him at this distance until you alerted me of his presence. But given the evidence, it's more than likely we'll find #501 in that clock tower," Katsuya reasoned.

"A demon's approaching! Get ready!" Maya warned them. Maya drew her guns and aimed them at a decaying shuffling corpse that was growing closer. "It's whoop ass time!"

Once the zombie schoolgirl had been slain, they hurried to the fourth floor and went through the door to the clock tower. Inside the spinning cogs turned the ticking clock bearing the school's emblem. Light filtered in from the stained glass of the clock illuminating the dust particles suspended in the air.

"Ah, there, over there!" Ulala pointed to a catwalk above the clock tower's cogs. Runa followed Ulala's gaze saw Anna and Joker facing each other.

"Hey, creep! Stay away from her!" Runa called out as Joker took a step closer to Anna.

"Runa-chan, what are you!? Get out of here, now!" Anna locked eyes with Runa and shouted.

Joker ignored her outburst and told Anna. "Lady, forget her. You are my partner. I'm here for you."

"I don't even know you… I never did the Joker curse…" Anna shook her head she starting backing away from Joker. She continued until her back met the wall and she couldn't go any further.

"No need to worry. You'll understand me and the 'Other Side.' If you do, yo'll realise that 'This Side' is the evil side. I won't hurt you, let's go," Joker extended his hand for her as he beckoned her.

Anna shook her head refusing and her hands went flat against the wall.

Katsuya aimed his semi-automatic pistol at Joker and ordered. "#501, get away from that girl!"

Joker whirled around to face Katsuya and swung his sword in the air. "Don't get in my way! You can just play with them!"

"Who?" Runa wondered before three demons appeared flying above the spinning cogs beyond the safety rail. Two of them were white and blue snakes with leathery wings. And the third central one was a white and blue female with demonic wings and a draconian skull upon it's face. The demons dragged Katsuya, Runa, Ulala and Maya into what Runa had decided to call a battle realm.

They stood on spinning cogs while the demons hovered above. It was clear in this realm the demons held the advantage. The winged female demons lifted her arms and shouted. "Bufu!"

Shards of ice rose from beneath Katsuya and struck him. He lost his balance and almost slipped off the cog. However he regained his balance and avoided that fate thanks to a timely effort from Maya. She had grabbed his arm and helped him. She told him. "Be careful."

"I will. Thank you, Amano-san," Katsuya replied fixing his glasses. His eyes narrowed suddenly and he instructed her. "Duck! Quickly!"

Maya, and Katsuya himself crouched down as one of winged snakes swooped at them. The beast missed by a hair's breath and hissed at them as it returned to hover next to it's twin.

"Alright, go! Let's combine our attacks!" Ulala determined as she summoned her Persona, Callisto.

Maya and Katsuya nodded and called forth their Persona. The trio's Personas surrounded the enemy, water, fire and earth collided with the enemies.

The female demon with wings cried out and slain by the Fusion Spell, Stone Rise. "G-ya-a-a-a-a!"

A winged serpent launched itself at Runa, it's mouth opened wide. Runa fell back. She panicked and kicked at it's scaly head. It fell onto the centre of the cog with a smack. The other serpent meanwhile struck Katsuya with it's tail and he landed on his knees. When the serpent moved to strike again, Katsuya shoot at demon and forced it to back off.

"Angelos! Diarahan!" Runa restored Katsuya's health.

Katsuya whispered his thanks before summoned Helios. He casted Agi on at the serpent he had shot at previously and he proclaimed. "It's over!"

The serpent yelped and fell from the air. It vanished before it even touch the cogs. Speaking of which, the serpent Runa left on the centre of a cog leaped at her.

"Back off!" Maya shot at the demon's wings and grounded it before the serpent could reach Runa.

Ulala then conjured Callisto and shouted. "Persona! Zan!"

Curtesy of Ulala's spell, the final demon left went flying into the air and faded from sight. They left the battle realm and found themselves back in the clock tower.

On the catwalk above, the fiend, Joker told them. "Not bad…"

When Runa saw Anna unconsciousness by Joker's feet, she glared at him. "You… What the hell do want with her!?"

"Really, you and the questions again? Oh, fine, just sleep for a bit, will you?" Joker nonchalantly requested. He summoned his Persona and casted a spell.

Neon green rings made up of Zs surrounded Katsuya, Maya, Ulala and Runa.

Runa had a fair idea what the spell might cause and she gasped involuntarily it's name as entered her head. "Dormina…"

"Ang…elos-s…s" Runa called for her Persona, but she yawned and it disappeared. She grew unsteady on her feet and fell victim to sleep.

The last thing she heard was Katsuya mutter a curse. "Ugh…!? Shi…"

* * *

_**POV Change **_

_**Maya's Point of View**_

* * *

"Mm…" Maya Amano murmured as she heard a voice.

It was Joker's and the killer suddenly blurted out. "You're…!?"

Maya's closed eyes winced as clanging sounds of two swords exchanging blows rang out. Maya couldn't stay consciousness and slipped back asleep. When she awoke again, she opened her eyes and pushed herself up. Her lethargic limbs protested against the movement, but she refused to let them have their way. She sat and glanced to her right.

Maya let out a sharp breath when she saw what was beside her. Anna had been laid down next to her, and the boy from the train station was crouched down by the former athlete. The boy whom Ulala dubbed Deja Vu Boy was wearing a red jumpsuit with a black X on his jacket. Maya shook her head. _Is this real…? Could that be him?_

The Deja Vu Boy stood and glanced up at the catwalk. "He got away…"

_Yes, this is real. That is definitely the boy I ran into at the station… And for some strange reason, I feel that I've know him from long ago. Even before that day… Who is he? _Maya pondered as she dragged herself to her feet.

Deja Vu Boy threw something at her, she caught it and examined the object. It was an emblem taken off a Seven Sisters High School uniform. _Why would he give me this?_

"Go to a detective's office called 'Kuzunoha.' It's in Aoba… Spread a rumour that you'll be safe with that emblem, even from 'him…'" Deja Vu Boy instructed before he turned his back on her.

"Where are…?" Maya started to ask.

He glanced over his shoulder and said interrupting her. "And lastly, do not involve yourself in this. Forget… everything…"

"Forget…?" Maya echoed as Deja Vu Boy made his exit.

Moments after the door closed, Runa stirred and pulled herself into a seated position. Maya stuffed the emblem into her pocket and lowered herself down beside the girl. "You're awake."

"I am," Runa said before she noticed Anna on the ground nearby. "Did something happen while I was sleeping?"

"You can say that… A boy that I've met before shown up… He saved her," Maya informed her.

"And Joker?"

"He got away," Maya's eyes cast themselves downwards.

"Oh… That's not good," Runa gloomily muttered.

"Don't fret. We'll catch him next time!" Maya assured her when she noticed the girl's mood.

The girl gradually brighten. "Huh… I guess. Thanks, Maya-san.

Maya nodded and she turned her head at the sound of a familiar groan of her housemate.

_This is the weirdest day of my life,_ Maya thought as Ulala awoke from the sleeping spell.

* * *

**_So that was the first chapter of the sequel fanfic to Persona 2 IS - Another World and thanks for reading it. The hardest part of writing this fanfic will be keeping Maya in character. So if anyone notices in this chapter or the ones to come that Maya is a bit out of character, tell me and fix it to the best of my ability. _**

**_Overall I hope people can enjoy this new fan fiction!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rumours

**Author's Note:** This chapter's a lot shorter, because of time constraints and it's better story wise to keep the next part in the same chapter rather splitting it across two chapters. This chapter focuses on going to Kuzunoha to spread a rumour and meeting Baofu.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Rumours**

* * *

The police had arrived shortly after they left the clock tower, and the principal's office was sealed off for investigation. Katsuya stood next to the police tape when Captian Shimazu and Detective Tani approached him. Captain Shimazu had high widow's peak and black hair. He wore a beige overcoat with a white shirt, a grey waist coat, and a yellow tie.

"Isn't he in charge of the bizarre serial murder case division?" Maya asked Runa in a whisper.

Runa nodded and replied quietly. "Yes, he is."

_ If he's here… Then… There really isn't any doubt that it's the same serial killer from 10 years ago. The same one that killed Takuya Minashiro. But of course, knowing it's the same man doesn't help if no one knows who that man is or what he looks like,_ Runa realised as she clasped her hands together and held them closer to herself.

"You okay?" Ulala waved a hand in front her face

"I'm fine…" Runa blinked and shook her head.

"Let's see if we can 'overhear,' what they are talking about?" Maya suggested and glanced at Captain Shimazu, Detective Tani and Katsuya.

Runa stood with Ulala and Maya and they listened in as the three members of the police force discussed the situation. Detective Tani reflected. "The student profiles aren't reliable. So, it looks like another guy has drawn the Old Maid card?"

Katsuya nodded, then he, Captian Shimazu and Detective Tani glanced towards her, Maya and Ulala. Captain Shimazu narrowed his eyes at them as he adjusted his glasses. Runa tried to keep a neutral expression and pretend she hadn't been listening to their conversation. Captain Shimazu asked. "Those three are the first on-scene? Where's the other student witness?"

Katsuya answered his superior. "I sent her to the police hospital. The 'Old Maid,' is after the witness. Put some guards on her."

"So I heard you came in contact with #501… report it," Captain Shimazu commanded after he crossed his arms and nodded.

Katsuya described the events that occurred since he encountered the serial killer. It made Runa wish that her brother wasn't so honest about these sort of things for once. Runa cringed inwardly as Detective Tani shook his head at Katsuya. "Suou-kun… You rest. You've been working too hard since the 'Old Maid,' appeared. Take your dad to a vacation spot once in a while."

"Tani-san…!" Katsuya tried to argue but Detective Tani cut him off.

"The whole report was unrealistic. Just take a break, Suou-kun," Detective Tani insisted.

_That's it! _Runa thought and she marched up to the three men.

"Runa, what are you…?" Katsuya questioned

"I was there the entire time, and I know for a fact that…" Runa started.

"Runa…" Katsuya warned her.

"I…" Runa was going to protested, but she relented when she saw the look in Katsuya's eyes. She pouted. _Nothing I say was going to help the situation. If anything I would only get myself and Katsuya into more trouble_.

"Officer Suou, as of today, you are off the team. I heard that you were a superior detective. But, it's a shame. Also keep your sister out of police business, I'm sure you rather she not have a repeat of what happened when she received that burn," Captain Shimazu ordered.

"Yes sir," Katsuya closed his eyes and said said. He began to walk away.

Katsuya stopped however when Captain Shimazu remarked. "'Like father, like son.' Huh…"

Katsuya shot him an agitated look then silently continued. Runa bit her tongue and followed him.

As they walked down the hall, Runa opened her mouth to apologise, but Katsuya caught her eye and said. "It's not your fault. It would of happened regardless of you, I'm afraid."

"Still… I didn't make things any better, did I?" Runa pointed out.

"You were trying help, that's not a bad thing… I wouldn't suggest doing something like that again, though. I rather not see you get hurt," Katsuya assured her as they stopped in front of Ulala and Maya. His eyes involuntarily flickered to her scarred right hand.

Runa cover her right hand with her left and glanced away. Ulala sighed and told Katsuya. "That's why I tied to stop you… So, what are you gonna do? You're not really going on vacation, are you?"

"Don't be absurd… The only officer to see him was me. I WILL be the one to arrest him," Katsuya asserted.

Ulala suggested. "Well then… How about spreading that, 'anti-Joker' rumour that Deja Vu Boy was talking about?"

He rejected the notion. "That's absurd… It's not logical. There are times when rumours do come true, but that's only…"

"Would you stop calling me, 'absurd?' Can everything that happened up to now be explained!? You rock-head with sideburns!" Ulala snapped.

"Sideburns…" Katsuya was taken of guard by the comment.

Runa brighten and giggled. "You know, your hairstyle kinda does resemble those…"

Katsuya coughed and ignored her. "Fine… Whatever. There's the matter of the boy who saved us. Let's heard what the detective has to say. That 'Old Maid,' is not normal, but I'm stuck on what he was saying… About the 'Other Side,' and 'This Side…'"

Ulala sighed. "We can't go to the party after all… Well, it can't be helped…"

"Sorry, Ulala. I know you really wanted to go," Maya apologised to her friend.

"Don't sweat it. I couldn't go to the party and enjoy myself with the way things are now," Ulala dismissed her concerns.

"Right, I'll go talk to that detective, and I'll get what information I can," Maya determined.

"I'll come," Ulala decided and went with Maya as the journalist went over toward Detective Tani and began asking him questions.

Runa watched from afar until she saw Noriko out of the corner of her eye. She told Katsuya. "I'll be back in a moment. I need to talk to Noriko, she's bound to be really worried about Senpai."

She didn't wait for a reply and went to Noriko. Noriko saw her and questioned. "Have you seen Anna-senpai? Why are the police here? Runa-chan… What happened? Is she okay!?"

"Whoa, don't worry! Anna-senpai's just went to hospital, but she's fine. She's getting guards to protect her and everything. She's safe. She got knocked out by Joker. Joker's the the one who killed principal. That's why the police are here," Runa hastily answered without much pause.

"The Principal died…?" Noriko went pale and strongly insisted. "But, I know that my big sis didn't ask the Joker to… I just know it…"

"I know that, Noriko-chan," Runa assured her.

"Y-You do!?" Noriko exclaimed.

"Noriko-chan, of course I do. She's our friend, we both know she would never do something like that not even to the man who hit her."

"But you still think that Kaneda Taisuke, deserved what he got, right?"

"No… I've seen first hand what Joker can do. No one deserves that."

"You…!? You never even liked the principal!"

"I wasn't talking about him…"

"Huh? Then who…" Noriko paused seeing Runa's expression. As the realisation hit her, her hands began to shake. "Oh… Then the rumours are true. It really is the same guy. Runa-chan, I… I'm so s-sorry. I… I d-didn't know."

"It's alright. I'm fine. I finally have the chance to not hide this time. I won't let him Anna-senpai. I won't. I will never let him hurt another one of my friends again. You hear me?" Runa vowed.

"Y-You don't understand… I'm s-sorry… I… I g-gotta go," Noriko eyes watered and she fled.

"N-Noriko!" Runa called out. _What the hell?_

Saeko-sensei approached Runa after Noriko ran past her. "What happened to Katayama-chan? I have been looking for her. She's upset, is everything alright?"

"She and I were talking about what happened… And then… She ran off. She's really worried about Anna-senpai, and with everything else…" Runa informed her.

"It is a lot to deal with," Saeko-sensei understood, and she cautioned Runa. "I'm going to see if I can talk to Katayama… And, don't get into any trouble, Suou-chan."

Saeko-sensei turned around and hurried off. Although under her breath she muttered. "Stupid demons… Why do the schools I'm at always have these kinds of incidents…?"

"Er… She's been in demon infested schools before?" Runa stared blankly ahead.

"Suou-chan, we're leaving," Ulala called out as she, Maya and Kastuya strolled past.

Runa shook her head free of any theories involving supernatural creature infested schools being commonplace, and hurried to keep up with the others. She asked Katsuya if they should returned to the crime scene later on. He disagreed and they headed to Kuzunoha in the Aoba district.

* * *

At the Kuzunoha Detective Agency, there was a large golden lucky cat statue near the entrance.

_I'm amazed a place like this is in Aoba… I thought Hirasaka would be a more likely place_, Runa commented as she entered the agency with Katsuya, Ulala and Maya.

The carpet had a navy blue pattern, there were couches and a coffee table in the middle of the room as well. Overlooking the coffee table area was a large wooden desk with a computer upon it. At the desk was slightly larger man with grey hair and a grey moustache. Then nearby there was a woman in a brown pinstripe suit and short brown hair. Runa reached out with her Persona ability to see if these people were Persona-users. She found that they weren't, but regardless Runa could feel that they were not your everyday people.

_Who are they? And why I do get the sense that I've met them before? _Runa puzzled in her mind.

"Huh… For some reason I didn't think we would find this place in Aoba despite what he said," Maya muttered to herself.

Runa immediately glanced at her. "You too…!"

"Welcome! We take cases of all kinds, from secret love affairs to ghosts!" The woman greeted the four of them.

"Well, no. I want to ask something…" Katsuya explained.

"Huh? What is it?" The woman wondered.

"It might be best if we explain this to you and your boss at the same time," Runa suggested.

"Very well," the woman gestured for them to come over to the desk.

"You about demons, right?" Runa asked without thinking.

"…!?" Tamaki was taken aback and her eyes met with the man's eyes.

Runa grimaced and fiddled the watch on her wrist. "Um… So I guessed right, huh? So, if you two aren't Persona users… Who are you? You can't be the average private detectives."

"Yes, you did. I'm Tamaki Uchida. While I attending college, I work as devil summoner. And this is my boss, Chief Todoroki," Tamaki, the woman introduced herself.

"I am also a Devil Summoner," Chief Todoroki added as he stood up from the desk.

_Devil Summoners… So they talk to demons, too! _Runa realised.

Chief Todoroki glanced over at Katsuya. "But enough about us… You had a question?"

"This might sound a little odd, but…. Can you take a request to spread an anti-Joker rumour, by any chance?" Katsuya inquired.

Chief Todoroki mentioned in return. "I've never taken such a request, but someone did come in to ask if the Joker rumour was spread."

"What kind of person was he?" Katsuya asked.

"He was young male, approximately in his late teens, he had auburn hair and he wearing a red jumpsuit with a black cross on the jacket," Tamaki described, as best as she could..

"That is exactly what the 'Deja Vu Boy,' looked like when I saw him today. It's the same person who saved us," Maya announced.

"Tell me a little more. I don't know what you're talking about," Chief Todoroki requested.

"Serizawa-san, if you will?" Katsuya turned towards Ulala.

"You see my friend, Maya bumped into this boy… Ever since then she felt as if she has met him before, even though she is certain that they had never met before that day. Then not too long ago, he saved us from this guy called Joker, who might be responsible the recent serial murders. This Joker guy also sent demons to to try and kill us more than once. He also kept going the 'other side,' and stuff," Ulala explained.

"I see… very interesting. The bizarre serial murders, the rumours of the Joker, the sighting of demons… It all makes sense if the rumours are true. I'll accept the request to spread that anti-Joker rumour. It's a good chance to see if a rumour can become reality," Chief Todoroki nodded and reflected.

"You seemed to have accepted that quickly. You're not gonna report it to the hospital?" Ulala remarked disbelieving of the man's reaction.

"The world is filled with mystery. We can't be held down by 'common sense.' Well then… A real man goes by his own rules. First, ask me to spread the rumour," Chief Todoroki countered.

"Alright, sounds easy enough," Maya commented.

"Everything has to be settled. That will never change. Remember the procedure," Chief Todoroki told her.

"I will. So can you spread a rumour that the power that the Seven Sisters' emblem holds is that it repels the Joker?" Maya inquired.

"Yes, of course. This time my service will be free, but if you wish to use the service again, you will need to pay," Chief Todoroki warned before he added. "Anything else?"

"Do you have any hints with how to fight against demons?" Ulala wondered.

"Merely fighting demons isn't skill. Try negotiating with them," Chief Todoroki advised.

"Um, but what if the demons are really hard to talk to?" Runa questioned.

"Ha…They usually are, just get to known each type better and you'll learn to handle them in time. Don't worry if you fail everyone now and then, it happens to everyone," Chief Todoroki answered.

"How do you know about this stuff?" Maya crossed her arms and asked.

"I look like this, but I do work in a demon-related business…" Chief Todoroki pointed out before he told them. "Back to the matter of your request. Since the request is now approved, I'd advise you to check the results yourself. If you have any other rumours to spread, get information from the rumourmongers. They're everywhere."

Tamaki added her input. "That "Deja Vu Boy,' seems to be looking for the source of the rumours… I know of a good underground page."

"Show us," Maya prompted.

Tamaki nodded and went to the computer. She set Maya up with an account and username on the site she recommended. Tamaki then told them. "'Baofu,' who's a friend of the chief, has a web page with all rumours in this city. He's in a chat room right now."

Runa examined the computer screen from behind Maya. The site's logo was red with golden writing on either side of a black tiger figure in the middle. Also the words _Baofu - Darkside Of Sumaru City_ and the site's URL were written on the logo.

Maya entered a brief account about her experience with the Joker into the chat. A few moments later Baofu the website's creator asked. **_Rabbit, you saw the Joker…? They say no one escapes once he's after you. How'd you survive?_**

**_It's a long story, and it's possible you may think I was making it up_**_. _ Maya using the alias Rabbit typed in response.

**_So you're saying I wouldn't believe it? Oh, well… I'll know when I see you. We'll meet at 2X Slash in Aoba, Rabbit. Tell the worker my handle, and do what they tell you…_** Baofu told her via the chatroom.

"Sounds suspicious… Should we go?" Katsuya wondered looking at the screen.

"We have no choice, but to… We have no other leads," Maya pointed out and added. "Although, I doubt we are in any danger. This Baofu is friend of Chief Todoroki, and Tamaki-san recommended the website, I don't believe they would steer us wrong."

"We only just met them, but I get that feeling too," Runa nodded and told Katsuya off. "Stop worrying so much. Not everything turns out badly."

"If you say so, but we must remain vigilant. Though, how can this 'Baofu,' say he'll know by meeting? I don't like it…" Katsuya sighed.

"That could be wise, but don't hold too many doubts. You might end up getting paranoid," Chief Todoroki warned before excusing him. "I'll going to make a coffee, anyone else want one?"

"I'll have one," Tamaki told him while the others declined the offer.

Todoroki nodded and he walked off toward the back area of the agency.

Ulala cocked her head and said to Maya. "That man doesn't look sharp, but he's a good man inside! My 'man-tenna,' reads wildly."

Maya smiled as she nodded in agreement. "Goes to show, it's important to see beyond the surface of people and of there things in general."

"I'm glad that you could think like that, Maya-san," Tamaki brightened.

"Out of curiosity's sake, Tamaki-san. How did you feel finding out we were Persona-users? Have you met any before?" Maya inquired

"I was surprised. There's a lot of Persona users, huh. In my high school, there were 9 of them. Also there's that other guy, the archaeologist… Then…" Tamaki answered. She frowned suddenly and muttered. "Hmm? I though I knew more, but I guess not…?"

"Hmm…" Maya crossed her arms before she decided that they should head to 2X Slash.

* * *

In 2X Slash a half asleep waiter cracked open his eyes and groaned at the sight of Maya, Ulala, Runa and Katsuya approaching the counter that he was leaning his head against. He stood from his stool and waited for them to talk.

"Huh!?" Runa feel a wave of energy coming from nearby. She muttered to herself. "Is this… another Persona-user…?"

"Hey, did you say something Runa-chan?" Ulala questioned.

"Um, no it was nothing. Just my imagination," Runa avoided the questioned._ I might be wrong… After all, a lot's happened to today… It wouldn't surprise me if I saw danger around every corner._

"What do you lot want? Just tell me already," the unmotivated waiter yawned.

"Hello. I was told to come here by 'Baofu.' He knows me as Rabbit, and…" Maya began to tell him.

"Welcome. Rabbit, yes, I've heard," the unmotivated waiter said cutting her off. He gave a casual wave toward the computers behind them. "Use that red machine over there."

They turned and gathered around the computer. Maya sat down and logged in to 'Baofu's' site.

Immediately afterwards, Baofu sent a message commenting on their presence. **_Rabbit, I see how you survived. I didn't imagine 4 Persona users._**

"Wai… How'd you know that!?" Ulala questioned.

"Then that presence was a…" _Persona-user,_ Runa realised stepping back.

"Presence?" Maya puzzled before her eyes suddenly widen. "Oh… That's what you meant."

"This is… a Persona…!?" Katsuya exclaimed as he scanned the room.

"Runa-chan! Why didn't you mention this when you sense it!?" Ulala snapped at her.

"I thought I might be wrong… I'm new at this!" Runa snapped back.

Then on the other side of the room, a man in a sand coloured doubled-breasted coat over a black shirt stood. He turned to face them. He had long black hair, wore circular framed shades and a wore black choker which had two blue stones upon it. He also had a slight bread on his jawline. Runa realised this must be the Persona-user she sensed before.

"You people have just become Persona-users… You don't know how to use your 'Chi.' It's obvious… Surprisingly, the kid's better at it than the rest of you, even though I presume she had her Persona for the same amount of time," the man who could only be, 'Baofu,' remarked. When no one said a word. He ordered them. "Follow me…"

They all nodded and did as Baofu requested. When Runa neared the door, she noticed a bin.

_If I want to find out about what's going on, then… I can't have this, I'd be left behind. _She thought, glancing at the school emblem on her took a breath deep them as she ripped her emblem off. She threw it into the bin and left just as Ulala was telling her to hurry up.

* * *

They followed Baofu to a place called Parabellum. There Baofu received the full story of what happened that day from Katsuya, Ulala, Runa and Maya.

Upon hearing the conclusion of the tale, Baofu commented. "…I see. Interesting…"

As Baofu sipped his drink, Katsuya told him. "… We said about all we know. Now it's your turn."

"From what I've researched, the Joker rumours are taken from some TV show, which then started to spread like wildfire. But before that, not even the 'J' in Joker was known to the public. There's just one exception… Where do you think it is…? The phone of Tatsuzou Sudou," Baofu revealed.

"Who is Tatsuzou Sudou?" Ulala questioned.

"The current foreign minister…" Katsuya answered before his eyes flickered over to Baofu. "How would you know? … A wire tap? That's illegal."

"Don't be so stiff… It's been going around that he's been doing some pretty dirty stuff underground. That 10-year unsolved serial arson-murder case… It's an infamous rumour between police and investigators that it was his son," Baofu remarked as he got out a cigarette.

"Is that… true!?" Katsuya exclaimed, and he briefly rested his gaze on Runa.

_Tatsuzou Sudou's son is the killer… The man who killed Takuya, the same one who's silhouette I saw through the flames. All this time, I thought the killer had gotten away with it because I couldn't see him clearly enough to give an accurate description… But now… It turns out, it's not actually my fault…_ Runa pulled her hands into fists and clenched her jaw. _The police and investigators knew who killed all those people… Yet they did nothing… How could they!?_

"What… you don't know? Well, either way, about this incident, you don't think it was a coincidence, do you?" Baofu questioned.

"Then the foreign minister Tatsuzou Sudou has something to do with the Joker case!?" Ulala realised almost slipping her drink.

"'We,' are going to find out about that now. Take me with you. I know where Sudou's son lives. You guys get clues on the Joker. As long as I'm by the next target, I will get closer to the truth… Not a bad deal," Baofu decided.

"…What do you plan to do with the truth? Your objective is blackmail, huh?" Katsuya challenged.

"He-he… My intentions are honourable, I can assure you. I can't let evil prevail…" Baofu stated.

"… What should we do? You're being targeted, you decide," Katsuya turned his head to Maya.

"I don't the harm in him coming along. We need all the help that's on offer," Maya determined.

"You understand what I'm talking about," Baofu smiled slightly before he said. "Well then, let me test something first…"

He took out his phone and made a phone call. "Yeah, Todoroki? I'm in Parabellum right now. Spread a rumour that they're selling weapons here."

"Hey… What are you trying to do? Ulala questioned.

Baofu finished his phone call and told her. "I don't believe that rumours can come true… So I'm testing it out."

"Seriously…!?" Ulala marvelled.

Baofu nodded and said. "It'll take a few minutes or so. I'll ask about it soon."

* * *

Less than ten minutes later… The barkeeper stood wearing a green bow tie, a white shirt, a black vest and matching suit pants. In his hands he held a silver brief case which he opened, and a stunning collection of guns was revealed to be inside.

"I'm surprised… Hell, it actually worked…" Baofu shook his head and commented.

The barkeeper retained his refined composure and informed. "We have other weapons lined up. Please feel free to ask for anything…"

"Do you happened have a naginata?" Runa wondered.

"Why yes, we have several," the barkeeper replied.

Runa's eyes shifted to Katsuya. "Can…"

"No, you are not getting a weapon," Katsuya dismissed the notion.

"I was already allowed have a naginata at home…" Runa grumbled.

"It's a practice one, and you cannot go running about with a real weapon," Katsuya argued.

"You let Maya keep the guns, but you won't let me have a naginata. You are no fun," Runa complained and rested her head on her hands.

The barkeeper closed the case and went to the back of Parabellum to return the case to it's place. _Of which didn't exist until they asked for the rumour to be made,_ Runa noted silently.

Ulala brighten and sipped on her cocktail. "T-Then, does that mean the rumour about the emblem is now true!? Then you're alright, Ma-ya!"

Runa stared at her water with a frown. Yeah_… I totally belong here. Not._

"So whatcha gonna do with the emblem? If you keep it, the Joker will just stay away," Baofu asked.

"I won't run into 'Deja Vu Boy,' anymore, though," Maya reflected.

"Think of why he gave you that…" Baofu advised her.

Maya held the emblem in her hands and stared down at it. As if reaching a decision, she smiled and straighten her head. She reached for Baofu's lighter. A slight grin appeared on Baofu's face as he understood her intent.

Maya held the lighter's flame to emblem and let it catch on fire. She dropped the emblem into the ashtray as the fire consumed it whole. "I've made my choice… What's next?"

"Baofu, where is Tatsuzou Sudou's son?" Katsuya inquired once the Seven Sisters emblem was reduced to ashes.

"Sudou's son should be at the sanitarium at Mt. Mifune," Baofu answered.

"I see… Amano-san, let's check it out," Katsuya determined as he rose out his seat. Maya also stood when Baofu caused them to stop.

"Hold on! There's a place called the Velvet Room around here. It has something to do with demons… Considering the situation you're in right now, you'll need all the help you can get. Let's go in and have a look…" Baofu advised them.

"What is that? What does that have to do with anything?" Katsuya questioned.

"I don't even feel like explaining… Just follow me…" Baofu responded as he stood and went toward the door.

Runa stood and went to follow when Katsuya caught her arm. She sighed and asked. "What is it?"

"You are not coming after the killer. You have an emblem. You are safe from the Joker. Please go home," Katsuya said.

"No. I'm coming, this guy killed my friend once! I'm not staying behind!" Runa disagreed and gestured to her the place where she ripped off her emblem. "Besides Joker wasn't after me, I was already safe. Also I got rid of my emblem ages ago."

Katsuya coughed and exclaimed. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"Oh… Looks like I'm coming, doesn't it?" Runa smiled.

"…" Katsuya placed a hand to his forehead and muttered to himself.

* * *

Baofu escorted them through a faintly glowing blue door, and inside was a room known only as the Velvet Room. There was a woman singing softly into a microphone, a man with a blindfold over his eyes playing a piano, and another man wearing a beanie by an easel. Then lastly upon a chair sat a third man with a rather large nose and blood shot eyes. This long-nose man grinned. "Welcome to the Velvet Room. This is where the different forms of people's hearts are called to awaken… By order of our Master Philemon, we have been awaiting you. My name is Igor."

"~I am Belladonna~

~I sing for those who challenge~

~The monster known as oneself~" Sang the woman, Belladonna. She was dressed in a dark purple dress emblazoned with a white butterfly.

"I am Nameless… The piano player who opens the closed doors of the heart…" The blindfolded man, Nameless announced as he continued to play the room's haunting yet beautiful tune.

Thirdly, the man with beanie and sunglasses introduced himself. "I am the Demon Artist. I am the artist who draws the gods and demons that dwell within people."

"We are told to assist the awakening of your new hearts, your new Personas. I am very glad to make your acquaintance…" Igor informed them.

"So, in other words… you can have all sorts of Personas summoned here? That's pretty convenient…" Ulala marvelled. Then Ulala faced Maya and recalled. "Come to think of it, back in high school I learned Persona from you and played it.. I wonder if it has anything to do with this?"

"I remember that. I learnt the game when I child. Although, I'd forgotten all about it until you mentioned it," Maya reflected.

"Followers of Philemon…? Then, that was not a dream at all…" Katsuya muttered, half to himself.

"Of course it wasn't. The three of us all dreamt the exact same thing," Runa pointed out.

Katsuya corrected her. "While that is true, I was referring to another dream… I dream about this as a kid… A golden butterfly… masked man… blue room… The night I played Persona with Tatsuya."

"A dream involving this room!?" Runa exclaimed and a image flashed in her mind.

_It was picture of a blue room different from the one they were in, but similar. Igor sat in armchair, although he was more two-dimensional than he was in reality. There was a white and gold clock was upon a blue old fashioned metal elevator gates._ The image vanished.

Runa frowned. _What was that?_

"So, what you think? Useful, huh?" Baofu inquired of Maya as he leant against a blue wall.

"This room it feels faintly familiar. I find it easy to believe that I can summoned many different Personas in this place," Maya admitted.

"Listen, Personas are just tools… Use them according to the situation. Don't ever think that's you.. I'd never admit that's me… You can only count on yourself in end…" Baofu bitterly remarked.

This took the journalist off guard. "Huh? Do you hate Personas?"

"Personas… Yeah, I hate them… You can't use them when you need 'em most… Don't ever rely on them too much."

Maya nodded silently prior to asking him. "So how did you gain your Persona ability?"

"Heh….That's what I like to know… though I might've played that game when I was a kid…" Baofu shrugged and answered.

"So we all played a game that caused us to gain Personas… I wonder if Philemon intended for us to do so and to met," Runa realised.

"You make him sound oddly devious," Baofu commented amused.

"Oh… I suppose that was a little harsh," she grimaced.

"I also question his willingness to help us. So don't let yourself be too kind in your opinion of him either," Baofu warned her.

"I wondering… How do we summoned Personas here, anyhow?" Ulala questioned.

"I think that slime demon we faced said we needed tarot cards," Runa recalled.

"That is correct, Runa… None of you have sufficient tarot cards to summon even one Persona. Thus, I advise that you return when you have obtained cards anew. I bid you farewell," Igor said with his wide maniac grin.

"You know it's here if you need it, let's move on," Baofu said as he detached himself from the wall.

They left the room with Igor's unblinking eyes following their every movement. Runa stared back for a moment before went through the door. _Igor… I think I can trust you… Your master is another story, however… Yet I have no idea why._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and sorry about taking so long to write this. Moving to Melbourne and getting settled at the residential college here is kinda weird. I officially moved in yesterday, so it's still a little weird. Also the fact I'm constantly advised not to go on a walk by myself outside of the university grounds is... well odd. Normally I walk most places. I'm still getting use to the city, and I get the sense it'll take awhile...**_

_**Enough about me, next chapter involves heading to the sanitarium on Mt. Mifune and discovering more about Sudou.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Sanitarium

**Author's Note:** This chapter addresses the previous chapter's faults and involves progressing the storyline. Sorry about the last chapter... Now looking back, I should of combined that part with this one, somehow. But this chapter focuses on the sanitarium and involves meeting a greedy fairy as well.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Persona 2 EP - Chapter 3 - The Sanitarium**

* * *

Runa was holding a naginata in her hands and hummed merrily as she strolled though the forest. Katsuya glared at her and told her. "You better be careful with that… As soon as this is over, you are never to get involve in any of my investigations again."

"Yeah, yeah… Thanks for paying for it by the way. I'm glad I talked you around to the idea," Runa replied.

"You forced your way along," Katsuya pointed out.

"Ugh… My feet are killing me. Remind me again why we couldn't take the main road?" Ulala complained as trudged along the faint path.

"The shady security guard wouldn't let us take the main road, remember?" Maya answered

"It was a rhetorical question," Ulala grumbled.

"Come on, Ulala. I'm sure it's not that far," Maya assured her friend.

"Sometimes Ma-ya, I wish I had had your optimism," Ulala sighed.

"You don't need it. She was right. We're here," Baofu announced.

All eyes looked toward the rear entrance of the sanitarium and they soon entered the building.

Past the door revealed a room with gashes marring the walls and broken glass scattered across the floor. Two bodies with pools of blood underneath them were sprawled on the ground. Runa gulped. The door shut behind her and Ulala. _What the hell happened here?_

"This room has been torn apart," Maya said as she directed her attention away from the dead.

Ulala dropped to the ground and screamed. "A-a-a-ah-h-h-h-h-h! A-Another dead person!"

"Don't make such a loud fuss…" Baofu scolded.

Ulala slowly stood as Katsuya went to one of the bodies. Maya and Baofu went to the door that lead further into the building with their weapons ready. Katsuya knelt down and examined the scene. "They're not ordinary, they are all armed. Kuroboshi…. Fired off all rounds… Cuts, stab wounds, bruises, internal injuries…They tired, but got killed by demons. Guess that about sums it up. They're not Japanese."

"It's the Tien Tao Lien… The Taiwanese Mafia. I recognise one of the faces," Baofu said.

"Your buddies…?" Katsuya eyed Baofu carefully and guessed.

"Say that again, I'll put a hole in your face," Baofu retorted.

"Stop it, Baofu," Maya lowered her guns and scolded.

"Tch… " Baofu reluctantly relented.

"Is the Taiwanese Mafia involved with what's been happening lately?" Maya asked him.

"These guys are dogs of Tatsuzou. He's been on good terms with them for 5 years when he was the Minister of Justice," Baofu explained.

"…Wait a second. Why would Tatsuzou and the Mafia attack the very sanitarium his own son was in?" Katsuya asked him.

"How the hell should I know? We came to find that out," Baofu responded.

Katsuya reflected with mild disbelief. "Demons, murderers, and now the Mafia… Is this still Japan here? I can't understand it all…"  
"It's such a brutal way to die…" Maya said as she looked at the corpses.

Baofu told them. "With this, I don't know what's coming up… You ready? …This is your last chance to turn back."

"I've been so shaken up these days… Why do I have to put up with this? Why does a rumour become true…" Ulala said staring at the bodies, her eyes wide. She closed eyes and added. "But I'm not turning back. Not until Maya's safe."

"I'll help out if I can," Runa nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but try and not complain about it later," Baofu said before they ventured further in the sanatarium.

* * *

For unknown reasons, one of the doors in the sanatarium lead to a room with a spring of water at it's centre. Marble pillars surrounded the water and many doors floating around the space making Runa a tad nervous as to what might happen if one picked the wrong door on the way out.

A fairy, dressed in a pink nurse's outfit hovered over the water. The fairy had pale green hair, a red cross painted on her cheek and a stethoscope around her neck.

Katsuya wondered as he looked around. "W-What is this room? It feels thaw same as Philemon's dimension… Is this another world, too…?"

"Maybe, it's nice and refreshing," Runa guessed. She gave a content sigh, she could her energy returning to her by just being in the space.

"Wow~ …Look Ma-ya, a fairy! I've never seen one before! Should I take a picture?" Ulala excitedly exclaimed.

"Ha-aha, maybe next time. We'll have to bring a camera," Maya laughed and then she asked Baofu. "So do you know about room, Baofu?"

"I don't know much about this room. That flying bug is the owner, right? Why don't you ask her?" Baofu suggested.

Maya shrugged and approached the blue-green winged fairy.

The fairy seeing her, announced. "This world is give and take!"

"…Huh?" Maya froze dumbfounded by the fairy's words.

"Oh! …You're new here, right?" The fairy realised. The fairy introduced herself. "I'm Trish. I protect this place of recovery. I heal your wounded bodies. Not for free, of course. This world is give and take! You can recover from anything, depending on your wallet!"

"How much does it cost?" Maya asked.

"100,000 yen," Trish said with a wicked grin.

"What…!? Thank you, but I'll just stick with Runa-chan healing us. She's free."

"My healing far superior, it's more complete and your energy will be replenished to the highest quality, in no time. Dia's are fine and all, but I'll give a demonstration," Trish directed her attention to Katsuya and light surrounded him.

Runa watched to see what Trish was doing and found that Trish was replenishing Katsuya's spiritual energy. Runa then felt eyes on her. "Um… What is it…?"

Trish had ceased her previous action and now was floating right in front of Runa. Her glare was so intense Runa could feel it. Trish held her hands on her hips and demanded. "What are you doing? How on earth did you learn that technique!? That's mine!"

"Er… I guessed learnt instinctively and…" Runa attempted to answer.

"You can't just instinctively know stuff like that!"

"I can't…?"

"NO! Of course not! Who taught you!? When!? Where!?"

"I-I d-don't know!"

"Why are you getting so worked up over this?" Maya interjected.

"Because I can tell that she has more advanced techniques than me!" Trish snapped. She then realised what she just said and went silent for a minute. She then shouted. "Damn it… …You didn't hear me say that! That never happened! …I'll make a deal with you!"

"Sur…"Maya started.

"Don't finish that! Fairies never make deals in which they lose. Do not risk it," Runa warned cutting Maya off before she said anything.

"Okay, but how do you know that?" Maya nodded and asked.

"I'm not sure. I do read a lot about myths. So maybe it's from that," Runa shrugged.

"Or perhaps you met one of us before, you do bear the resonance of one who dabbled in the fae world," Trish mentioned offhandedly.

"Huh? I don't remember meeting many of your kind," Runa admitted as she placed her hands in the water. The water's properties were similar to the room's but magnified and there was another quality to it that Runa couldn't quite name.

"Such things matter little… You are correct, however. I only make deals in which I reap a profit, it's wise to remember that," Trish cautioned before she said. "Leave… Return if you must, and if you do… Tell me about what you have learnt of the fae realms in your travels. I'm interested in rumours and I'm happy to exchange tips for such knowledge. Which I'll sell at prices which I deemed acceptable and necessary!"

"Um… Alright," Runa nodded and shook Trish's outstretched hand. She hissed in pain and yanked her hand back.

"What the hell!?" Runa yelped. A small wound had appeared and a drop of blood started to gathered on her finger.

"Aha-ha, shaking hands with a fairy like me. Most unwise," Trish giggled while she hid the sharp object that she had used.

Runa winced and placed her wounded finger in her mouth._ Why are Little small wounds more annoying than big ones?_

"Do come again, won't you?" Trish grinned as Runa healed her finger.

There were mixed feelings about returning to the spring from everyone. They all left, some of their expectations of how fairies acted were crushed.

* * *

Past the door of room 206 there was a nurse with short dyed brown hair arranged in a falling apart bun held by a hairpin. The nurse was trembling in there corner of the room her green clipboard clutched tightly to her chest. She jumped and spun around her clipboard ready to strike.

Runa dropped her naginata and with the others raised her empty hands. The nurse saw this and she lowered her clip board hesitantly. "Y-You're a… hu… man… right?"

"We're all human. There's no need to be frighten, we're here to help," Maya assured the nurse.

"R-Really?" She questioned after she gulped.

"Yes, madam. I'm a police officer. We will do what we can to assist you," Katsuya promised.

"Then… P-P-P… Please save me!" The nurse cried as her legs buckled and she fell to her knees. She let the tears she had been holding back pour down her face as she sobbed.

Maya placed a hand on the back of the woman's shoulder and said soothing words to her. Once the nurse had calmed down, Maya asked her. "Can you tell us what happened here?"

"Demons…. Demons have appeared!" The nurse answered her eyes unfocused.

"We noticed," Baofu muttered.

"How did they get here?" Runa asked the nurse.

"…" The nurse closed her eyes, and replied. "He did it… He called the demons… The patient in Room 303… Tatsuya Sudou summoned the demons!"

"Sudou…" Runa stepped back. _The killer was in this building. I want to run away…_

Runa shook her head of such thoughts and she picked up her naginata. _I won't turn back. Not before I get to the bottom of all this._

"The demons attacked my patients and my co-workers… It's no lie! … You saw them, too, right!? All those corpses!" The nurse continued with desperation. She wanted to be wrong.

"We saw them…" Baofu confirmed.

"Baofu!" Ulala scolded.

"It's no use lying to her," Baofu countered.

"He's right, no matter how much I want to… No one can safely live in denial forever," the nurse stated as she managed to rise to her feet with Maya's help. "Thank you…"

"Is there anything we can do to assist you?" Katsuya inquired.

"Perhaps… Ugh, this is all too surreal…Unknown armed men attacking demons and failing to defeat them. They aren't even supposed to be real! When I agreed to volunteer here as a nurse, I never thought I would see so much bloodshed in my life. It's all so inconceivable, but I know it's real… I saw it with my own eyes," the nurse said before she straighten her stance and she tucked her hair behind her ears.

Katsuya said concerned. "Madam?"

"I get the feeling you are here to put a stop to this. I won't ask you to escort me, but if you can give me some advice on how to deal with demons, I would appreciate it. I need to get home and check on family," the nurse said without hesitation.

"Talking helps but please, take these… They are some clean salts, they'll help you avoid most of the demons," Katsuya handed the woman some items.

"Thank you… Make Sudou pay for what he did, but save him from himself if you can. His life hasn't been easy. Goodbye," the nurse told them before she rushed out the door.

"Bye…" Runa muttered as the door closed.

"That nurse seems to be very confused, but considering this horrible condition… Everything must be true," Katsuya rationalised.

"The nurse said she saw a mysterious, armed group take on some demons! Could it be those dead Mafia guys back there?" Ulala wondered as she turned to Maya.

"Most likely," Maya agreed.

"I can't believe the nurse wanted us to help Sudou after what he did," Runa marvelled at notion.

"Speaking of Sudou… It seems that Tatsuzou is making enormous contributions to this sanitarium. He probably bribed them under the mask of charity, but she spilled her guts quickly. Well, it can't be helped in this situation," Baofu observed and reasoned.

"Sudou's room is Room 303, we should see what we can find out," Katsuya determined before they decided to exit the room.

* * *

On the third floor, outside of Room 303, Katsuya held out his hand and said. "Wait, Amano-chan. 'Tatsuya Sudou…' This must be Sudou's son's room. Let's investigate it."

"Very well, there is bound to be some clues," Maya nodded.

Katsuya opened the door and leaped into the room his gun drawn. Maya went in next holding her pink handguns ready to shoot. Runa slipped in next to Katsuya and she was met with a bewildering sight. The three stared at the walls covered in writing.

"He's not here, but…" Maya said putting her guns away.

"What… is… this…?" Katsuya finished before he returned his gun to it's holster.

Maya looked to her right and suddenly she walked towards the writing transfixed. Baofu and Ulala entered as well. Katsuya went to the papers covering the left wall and remarked. "These pictures on the wall… They're all victims of the murders… It seems that Sudou's son is the 'Old Maid.'"

"…" Runa stared the face of one of the victims, he seemed faintly familiar. The purple haired boy stood with his older sister in the photo with a bright smile. She realised the boy was Takuya Minashiro and his sister Shiori.

_I hadn't seen his face in so long… Somehow I have forgotten it. That fact terrifies me… How could I forget?_ Runa asked herself.

"What's wrong… Amano? You look pale… Something wrong with that poem thing?" Baofu asked Maya as she stared at the words written in front of her.

Runa directed her attention toward the journalist. Maya shook her head. "It's nothing… It's just the name took me off guard. Though I feel like I've heard of it before, somewhere."

"…'Oracle of Maia…?'" Katsuya read aloud.

"The twinkling star of Pleiades set times in motion: Dance of pleasure, Feast of shadow, Tongue of stranger, Atonement lights above.

The Lion's roar echoes throughout…

The 5 skulls shine in Hades…

The holy cross shines in the Heavens…

The moment the stars stop rising…

The beat of the virgin Maia also ceases…

Paradise remains on earth…" Maya recited the words written on wall.

Afterward she had finished, Baofu questioned. "What does all that c^ ( mean…?"

"Heaven's cross… Is it the 'Grand Cross,' that occurred this summer past? Is… this… some sort of prophecy?" Katsuya theorised.

"You mean where all the planets in the solar system align in a cross formation…? But nothing happened…?" Ulala asked.

"Ah," Maya dropped to her knees and hissed in pain. Her arms crossed over her chest.

Katsuya rushed forward and knelt down. "What's wrong Amano-chan?"

"Does your chest hurt again, Ma-ya?" Ulala also knelt down beside the journalist.

"Again…?" Katsuya glanced up surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" Runa asked Ulala.

"After running into Deja Vu Boy, she got this mysterious bruise that nags her… She doesn't know how she got it…" Ulala explained.

"Don't get so worry. Look, I'm fine!" Maya insisted as she stood up and turned towards them.

"Fine…? You sure about that?" Ulala frowned.

"I'm sure," Maya told her.

Ulala still seemed unconvinced, but decided not to ask Maya about it anymore. She turned her gaze toward another area of the wall. She stared at the eye drawn upon it with disgust. "W-What's with this big eye… Gross! Nyar…Whatever is written on it… I can't read it…"

"It could be Nyarlahotep… But as to why the name of a Lovecraftien deity is doing on Sudou's wall… I don't know," Runa commented as she took a closer look.

"I see why Sudou was hiding him… I guess you can't blame him with such a crazy son. Like father, like son," Baofu reflected.

"He seemed to know you… But what does he know about you, Amano-san. Perhaps this room could yield more clues if we…" Katsuya muttered.

"This place ain't normal… This room vibes can't be trusted. Let's move on. No further use will come of staying here," Baofu determined, cutting Katsuya off.

Katsuya found himself reluctantly agreeing with the man and they soon went in search of the Sudou. _If anyone had answers, he would be the one_.

* * *

The Director's Office of the fourth floor was where they found three dead bodies, a familiar hellhound and a man with wild blonde hair. The man was standing in front of a mirror standing and admiring his face. The man was Tatsuya Sudou.

"You… The annoying little girl do you recall the 'Other Side,' yet?" Sudou inquired as he saw Runa and the others enter via the mirror in front of him.

Runa gritted her teeth for a second prior to shouting. "Hey! I might not know about this 'other side,' but I know you killed my friend when I was younger!"

"Huh? Oh… I see you're the girl who that stupid un-obedient demon helped," Sudou said.

"A demon helped me…?" Runa repeated.

"How about you? Do you remember?" Sudou asked Maya as he glanced at her over his shoulder.

"I still don't know what you're talking about. So, no, I don't," Maya shook her head.

"I see… I feel sorry for that brat," Sudou commented.

"You're… Tatsuya Sudou, aren't you? This serial killing… the killings 10 ten years ago… You did these, didn't you…?" Katsuya stepped closer to Sudou and accused him.

Sudou turned to face him and he recalled. "You mean back then? Ah… how nostalgic. The voices won't let me off with just arson. They said they needed a sacrifice. With the chest all carved out alive… With the tendons cut so they can't escape. _Herald_, if you were that girl you would remember how I worked. You failed to help anyone, that time. But as they say we learn from our mistakes."

"What are talking about!? Don't treat Takuya-kun's death like some kind of sick ritual! He was my friend!" Runa snapped.

"Who…? Takuya… Oh, was that his name? Oops, it appears that I forgot," Sudou shrugged.

"…F-Forgot?" Runa echoed and she stared blankly at the killer.

"You piece of garbage… How the hell did you get that kind of power being locked up for 10 years?" Baofu demanded.

"'Kotodama,' y'know, Kotodama. Y' know? You say something and it'll happen? The voices tell me anything… That poor excuse for a a dad did this to me," Sudou answered.

"Kotodama…? The rumours? You said that your dad did this to you. Then, why is he after your life?" Katsuya questioned.

Before Sudou could answer, a phone began to ring. Sudou placed a finger to his lips. "Sh-h-h-h…. It's from the guys outside."

Baofu looked out the window and he stood back with a startled look. "…!"

Baofu swiftly moved away from the window and rushed off down the hallway.

Ulala called out. "Wai… Where are you going!?"

Once Baofu left the room, Runa went to the window to see what had caused such a reaction. She saw a black car with three men near it. One man in a white traditional Chinese outfit and who had a scar on his face was talking to someone on a phone. Another two men were wearing red outfits and stood either side of the car parked near the fountain.

Runa turned back toward Sudou immediately afterwards when he picked up the sanatarium staff members phone. Sudou answered the phone and said. "If you're wondering about your men, I already ripped open their guts. I'm free, you got that? 'I'm coming for you soon!' …Give that message to my f#(%!#' dad!"

Sudou ended the phone and laughed. Katsuya questioned him. "What do you hope to accomplished!? To keep on killing!? To get revenge on your father!?"

"Hy-aha-ha! I used to kill for pleasure, but now I only kill because people give me a call,"Sudou chuckled and answered. He cocked his head and added. "Right?"

"…" Ulala stepped back at Sudou's words.

_She must be shocked he could think that way, and he is in fact the Joker,_ Runa concluded.

"My real purpose is… to right the wrong. 'This Side' is wrong, and the 'Other Side' is right. My f#(%!#' dad doesn't understand that… You understand, don't you?" Sudou explained staring at Maya.

"No, I don't understand any of this," Maya disagreed with him.

"Tch… How long are you gonna keep up this act!?" Sudou demanded banishing his sword in the air in front of him. He gestured to the hellhound beside him and said. "I'lll make you remember… If this guy doesn't eat you, come to the Aerospace Museum!"

The hellhound stood as Sudou disappeared in a ball of malevolent energy. Katsuya fired shots at the mass of energy as Sudou escaped. "Wait, Sudou!"  
The energy disappeared and the hellhound reared it's head and howled at them. The next thing that occurred was that Katsuya, Ulala, Maya and Runa found themselves in a battle realm with the hellhound as their opponent.

"Stone Rise," Katsuya, Maya and Ulala combined their power to strike the demon.

The hellhound flinched before it let out a low growl. There was other sound and smoke began to rise from the demon's nostrils.

Runa threw up her hands and shouted. "Fire Wall."

The hellhound's mouth open and flames spewed forth at the group. Instead of the flames burning the group, the flames collided with the opaque wall surrounding the group. The flames turned into thin air and the Persona-users were left unharmed.

"Now, go! Aqua!" Maya commanded her Persona Maia. A surge of water met the hellhound forcing it further away from the group.

"Magnus!" Ulala shouted and rocks smashed into the demon.

The demon howled and rushed at Katsuya with it's teeth highly visible. "Grrr-ah!"

Katsuya used his gun and shot at the demon repeatedly until the hellhound dropped to the ground. Maya used the opportunity and casted another water spell finishing the hellhound off.

* * *

Once the battle had ended, the four Persona-users went in search of Baofu. Ulala had found him by the fountain at the front of the sanatarium. "There he is!"

Maya, Katsuya and Runa followed Ulala and saw Baofu. The car and men surrounding the car that Runa had seen from the window, were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, you! Why'd you disappear when we needed you!? Because of you…" Ulala began to scold.

Baofu ignored her words. He lit a cigarette and started smoking it as Ulala continued to yell at him. Eventually she gave up and shook her head silently at the man.

"You seem to have a reason… Did you know him?" Katsuya inquired.

"…" Baofu didn't say a word, but from the way his jaw muscle tightened it was clear he at least knew of man who he saw from the window.

Katsuya realised Baofu wasn't going to tell him anything and got out his phone.

Baofu glanced at Katsuya and said. "Knock it off… They'll find out without a report tom us. Besides, how are you gonna explain this?"

"I am an officer of the law. I can't just let it go…" Katsuya put down his phone and replied. He pushed a few buttons and proceed to ring the authorities.

"Heh… You can't look the other way, huh…? You're too soft," Baofu scoffed.

Once Katsuya had finished his call, he told Maya, Ulala, Baofu and Runa. "Let the firemen and police handle this, and let's head to the Aerospace Museum. We can't let Sudou stay on the loose."

Runa's eyes glanced to the ground. _What Sudou did here was… Unbearably cruel. And if he hurts more people…? Could I save those people, or would I fail?_

"We will stop Sudou. We won't let Sudou hurt anymore people. We won't let something like this happen again," Maya promised Runa.

_When Maya-san says so, I think we could stop him… I might only of known her for a short time, but I'm certain I can trust her, _Runa nodded silently and reflected.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this next chapter is the Aerospace Museum where some characters from my previous Persona 2 fanfic will make an appearance and blimps will fly.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Aerospace Museum

**Author's Note**: This chapter focuses on the Aerospace Museum... And strangely it's only one chapter... I kinda did the opposite of what I did with my last fanfic. I over estimated the amount of words it take. Still, back to what this chapter is actually about. Runa and her fellow Persona-users go the museum and Sudou sets fire to it, again. Also Ichiko Fujihara gets herself and others into trouble, again.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Persona 2 EP - Chapter 4 - Aerospace Museum**

* * *

The Aerospace Museum was full of old planes and rather worrisomely elementary school children. There was also an older high schooler examining some documents in a case on the wall. Beside a broken plane part, two children one younger boy and older girl were talking to each other. The girl had pink hair styled in pigtails and the boy had light brown hair. The two children were called over by a teacher, and they hurried off in the direction of one of teachers present in the museum.

_I really don't like how many people are inside this museum_, Runa commented in silence.

"Damn! What are all these children doing here? We have to get them out of here!" Katusya expressed his concern once the children were out of earshot.

"Yes, but how…" Maya started before she was distracted. She stared at the high-school boy, who was wearing the uniform of a senior from Kasugayama High school.

Runa, Ulala, Baofu and Katsuya turned their heads in the boy's direction as well, uncertain of what made Maya stare. The boy turned his head and he locked eyes with Maya. Runa noticed that the boy had a blue flower in the pocket of his uniform. Runa cocked her head, and wondered. _Wait, do I know him from somewhere? He seems oddly familiar_.

The black haired boy approached Maya and introduced himself. "Um… I'm Jun Kashihara."

"Forgive me for asking such a question, but, have we met somewhere before?" Jun asked Maya.

"Now that you mention… I did have the exact same feeling," Maya admitted.

"You, too…? We HAVE met somewhere. But where…?" Jun pondered before he said. "Ah! Did you bump into a tall guy from Seven Sisters High School?"

"Yes, I did… How did you know that?" Maya wondered.

Jun replied and concluded. "I was passing by at the time. I thought I saw you somewhere… It must have been there…" He paused when his gaze rested on Runa briefly.

"Wait… Did you two met in front of the station?" Runa tentatively asked.

"Huh? Yes, we did… Wait, you're… Runa Suou, right?" Jun responded.

"Y-You know my name!?" Runa exclaimed.

"Of course, you're the fourth muse. Correct?"

Runa sheepishly grinned and blushed. "That might explain it. Yeah, I am."

"Though, how did you know that I saw Kashihara-kun at the train station?" Maya asked.

_Kashihara… Huh? Oh, you mean him,_ Runa realised silently before she answered. "I knew because I was there with my brother."

"Your b-brother…" Maya muttered before her eyes widen. "Could it be?"

"Could what?" Runa prompted.

"It's nothing," Maya shook her head. Runa frowned not entirely convinced.

"Then neither of you gave me that letter, huh…?" Jun said.

"A letter? What did it say?" Maya puzzled.

"Someone gave me a letter asking me to come here and meet a 'friend…' I don't know who it can be…" Jun explained.

"Hey, that stuff doesn't matter now, hurry up and bail!" Ulala warned Jun. Ulala then turned and scolded Maya. "What are YOU doing even listening to him? You're so vulnerable to younger men! We don't know where the Voice Man is…"

"Ulala, I'm not vulnerable to…" Maya started, but she went pale when the entrance and exit of the museum went up in flames.

"That was our only way out," Runa said under her breath while the others stared at the sight.

"Hya… Ha-ha-ha! I set some bombs to start a fire. First ones go off in the stairwell, others floors are timed to follow. You remember, it's just like the Other Side. If you don't take the kids up here, they become barbecued! …Hee… Eh… Hya-ha! Hya…. Ha-ha-ha!" Sudou's maniac voice echoed over the PA system.

"Tch…! Hurry up and get the kids upstairs!" Kastuya ordered. Katsuya turned to Jun. "You're Kashihara-kun, right? Find the teachers in charge and head for the roof! Runa, go with him and use Angelos, if the need arises."

"Angelos?" Jun repeated.

"You'll find out, probably," Runa told him. Jun grimaced and nodded

"Let's go check all the floors and make sure no one failed to escape!" Katsuya told the other three.

"Right," Maya said before she, Katsuya Ulala and Baofu went toward the exhibit halls.

Meanwhile Jun and Runa approached the teachers. Jun introduced himself and Runa to the teachers and instructed. "Hello, I'm Jun Kashihara and this is Runa Suou. Please gathered your students and we all need go to the roof."

"What about the others students!? Not all of them are here…" One of the teachers worried.

"My brother is a police officer and he, along with his… colleagues have gone to check for students who are not with this main group. Trust me, they'll be safe," Runa assured the teachers.

"Rei-san and I'll gather the students that near here. Right, Rei-san?" The other teacher said as he place a hand on the other teacher's shoulder.

"Of course, Hiraka-sensei," The worried teacher, Rei-sensei nodded and turned to her students.

The teachers gathered the students. They told them everything would be okay, also to follow their instructions and stick by their partners at all times.

"Suou-chan and I keep an eye on the students at the back. Take them to the roof," Jun told the teachers. The teachers obeyed the suggestion and they guided their students to the stairs.

Runa glanced toward the direction her fellow Persona-users went and she prayed for their safety.

* * *

**POV Change**

**Jun's Point of View**

* * *

On the fourth floor teachers began to grow more worried than before. The teachers were informed by their students that two students from the centre of the group had disappeared.

"Your brother and others might miss the two students if the students are wandering around lost on their own," Hiraka-sensei worried after she glanced at Runa Suou.

"I'll go back for them," Rei-sensei volunteered.

"No, you both need to stay with your students. They need familiar faces to keep them calm. Please, tell me, what do the missing students names and what do they look like?" Jun disagreed with the teacher and asked.

"One is a girl she has pink-hair, and the other is a younger male student with light brown hair. It may be best to call them by their first names. The girl is called Ichiko-chan and the boy is Yosuke-kun," Rei-sensei replied.

Suddenly Runa Suou said. "Good… Jun-san, stay with the group. I'll go tell my brother and others about the missing students. I'll help find them."

"Are you sure? I can go find them," Jun questioned once he had recovered from his initial surprise.

"I have a naginata, you don't have weapon. There appears to be safety in numbers, but alone… Those creatures you seen in the shadows of this floor, they might be less inclined to stay docile if their target is alone," Runa argued.

Jun sighed and replied. "It seems that you are correct. Suou-chan, find them, but please don't take any unnecessary risks."

"I will, thank you," Runa nodded and rushed off.

Jun watched with a frown as the auburn haired girl ran off. _I hope she'll be careful, she seems the type to attract trouble…. Huh? I only just met her yet I know that. Hm… That's peculiar…_

He turned his attention back on the students. Time passed and they had reached the stairs to the fourth floor. While teachers went up the stairs to the roof, he stayed at the base of stairs to wait for Runa and the missing students.

He waited for quite some time, but after awhile a nagging feeling grabbed hold of him. He expressed his thoughts aloud. "She's lost, isn't she?"

"Who got lost?" A man who could only be one of Runa's brothers questioned as he appeared from around a corner. The woman from the train station, another woman and another man followed.

"It's your sister, she's searching for a couple missing students on this floor," Jun answered.

"She got lost… Why does she always worry me like this? We must search for her immediately before we run out of time," Runa's brother decided.

"We'll spilt up. We should be able cover more ground quicker that way," The woman from the train station determined.

"Fine. If one of us finds her, call and we'll regroup here," the man with the beige double-breasted coat added with a slight nod.

"Kashihara-kun, go up to the roof. We'll find Runa-chan and the missing students," the woman from the train station told him.

"Thank you, save them," Jun breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled at the woman for he felt as if everything would be as the woman said. He dashed up the stairs and stepped on the roof.

There he saw someone he had not expected to see again. Jun couldn't help but to mutter. "It's you… You're Suou-chan's brother."

"Runa's here… Ugh… Why must she been so difficult?" the auburn haired boy grumbled and slapped his forehead in frustration.

Jun smiled at the boy's reaction and he thought. _This feeling, it's… almost nostalgic in nature_.

* * *

**POV Change**

**Runa's point of view**

* * *

She was not lost, per se. Runa was just searching for a particular place where she would find the missing students, that's all. Although, given she didn't had a map, she was finding the place extremely hard to find. Runa grimaced and squinted though the smoke. _The smoke is getting worrisomely thicker._

"Ichiko-chan! Yosuke-kun!" Runa called out, again. After receiving no response, she coughed and rasped. "I can't keep calling out like this…"

_Where are they?_ Runa searched the area around her for signs of children, but she found none.

Then as if on cue, a boy and a girl stumbled past the hallway just ahead of her. A demon with a body of decaying flesh scuttled after the children. Runa sprinted forward and struck the insect-like creature with her naginata.

The creature snarled, and growled drawing attention to it's skeletal face. Runa stepped between the children and the demon. "You will not hurt them!"

"Heh-Heh…" The grotesque demon swung it's stone tipped spear at her head.

"Angelos!" Runa blocked it the attack using a Tetrakarn spell. The demon attempted to hit the shield again, but missed and hit the floor instead. Runa gasped and stumbled backwards as the floor began to groan.

Runa and the two elementary school students inched away as hole formed between them and the demon snarled and leaped over the hole in the floor. Runa slammed in the floor as the creature landed on her.

She jammed her naginata between the demon lower head's mandibles and she complained. "Why do you have two heads!?"

Her arms protested as her naginata started to bend slightly against the demon's attack. Runa however pushed against the demon and slowly rose to her feet. The naginata snapped in two and demon pulled back reading itself to go in for the kill.

Runa immediately lifted her leg and kicked at the demon. The demon's lower half slipped into the hole. Meanwhile with it's two upper limbs it crawled at the floor. Runa stumbled away from the edge narrowly avoiding falling in after the demon.

She panted and stared at the demon until it reached forward one last time, Runa pulled her ankle out of it's grasp. However before sliding back further into the hole, the demon grabbed the boy's ankle. The boy was dragged to the edge of the hole, his feet hanging over the edge.

"Yosuke-kun!" The girl with pink haired cried out.

"Ichiko-senpai!" The boy yelped he struggled to hold on. Runa quickly grabbed the boy's hand as he slid further into the hole.

The demon howled and tighten it's grip on Yosuke's ankle. Yosuke gritted his teeth. "Get off me!"

"Don't move around to much," Runa ordered as she tried to keep the boy falling any further.

"Take this you creepy monster!" Ichiko, the girl shouted as she brought a fire extinguisher down on one of the demon's head.

"GAH!" The demon's grip loosen and it fell into the flames below the hole. However the demon pulled Yosuke out of Runa's hands before it let go.

Yosuke began to fall. "Help…!"

"No!" Runa reached and clasped one of the boy's wrist with one hand. She outstretched her other hand and she pulled the boy back up. Eventually she managed to get Yosuke out of hole and onto safer ground. She let out a sigh and rubbed her shoulder. "You okay, Yosuke-kun?"

"Uh-huh, thanks miss," Yosuke nodded with his arms around his knees.

"Okay. Let's get you, and… Ichi…? W-Where is she!?" Runa searched for Ichiko with no avail.

"She does that… Why did I have to HER partner?" Yosuke sighed with a resigned tone.

"Well, I found her and you once. How hard could it be to find her again?" Runa shrugged as she stood. Yosuke gave her a sympathetic look and joined her.

* * *

They found Ichiko staring wide eyed as demon that Runa recognised as a Cockatrice was about to bite her. However out of nowhere, shots fired. The sound distracting the demonic reptilian chicken from it's prey. More bullets flew, the bullets collided with the Cockatrice and sent it flying into a wall. It vanished in thin air and the owner of the guns that fired the bullets walked into sight.

The demon's killer was none other than, Maya Amano. Ichiko gasped and looked at the woman with awe. "… Whoa…"

"It's safe now. Ciao, I'm Maya Amano, a reporter from Coolest Magazine," Maya told the girl as she put away her guns.

"Cool… You saved me! Thank you heaps and heaps!" Ichiko exclaimed and hugged Maya.

"It's no problem," Maya assured the she noticed Yosuke and Runa. "Runa-chan!"

"You know that girl…?" Ichiko said sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Yes, I do. Where have you been?" Maya asked Runa.

"She saved me and Ichiko-senpai from a monster," Yosuke answered before she could.

"It wasn't as impressive as what you did, but I guess it was kinda cool," Ichiko commented.

"K-Kinda cool… Hey!?" Runa exclaimed as a vein in her forehead twitching.

"Runa-chan, never mind about that. Get these kids to the rooftop. I'll ring the others to tell them to stop searching," Maya interrupted.

"Huh?" Runa puzzled.

"We spilt up to look for you, and these two," Maya explained.

"Oh… I get it. Sorry," Runa paled.

"It's not safe here, get moving and stay out of trouble," Maya ordered.

Runa obeyed the order and escorted the two children to the rooftop.

Along the way Ichiko talked the entire time. Runa thought it would be impossible, but no, the girl managed to do it despite the smoke and all!

Once arriving at the rooftop the trio were meet with a terrifying sight. Sudou held his sword dangerously close to Jun's neck and held onto the high schooler from behind. As if that wasn't shocking enough, Tatsuya Suou wearing a red jumpsuit and holding a sword was facing Sudou.

"Why is he here…?" Runa whispered shaking her head.

Then Runa realised when she saw Tatsuya's jacket had a black cross upon it. _Is_ _Tatsuya the Deja Vu Boy…? When…? How could that be!? What's happening!? _

"Let go of Jun… He has nothing to do with this anymore," Tatsuya commanded of Suodu.

Sudou ignored Tatsuya and focused on Jun. "C'mon, remember… I'm not the Joker. You're the worthy one! Guide us like you did on the 'Other Side.' I won't screw up like the 'Other Me…!'"

Sudou kept one hand on Jun and lowered his sword. He gave Jun a flower with light petals.

"A thoroughwort… "Remember that day?' W-What are you saying…? I don't understand…!" Jun examined the flower and questioned.

Before Sudou could speak, Maya, Katsuya, Ulala and Baofu arrived at the rooftop.

"Wh… Tatsuya…!?" Katsuya exclaimed.

"Jun-kun, are you okay?" Maya gasped and asked.

"Wh-Who is this tall kid over here?" Ulala questioned pointing to Tatsuya.

"He's the Deja Vu Boy that I told you about," Maya answered.

"Huh!? This is the Deja Vu Boy!?" Ulala shouted.

Maya nodded while Runa realised. "Then it's true, my brother really is the Deja Vu Boy."

"What? What's going on!?" Katsuya demanded in confusion.

"Hya-aha…" Suodu chuckled. Everyone put aside their confusion and prepared themselves for battle. Runa gestured to the two children to join their respective classmates.

Ichiko gulped and dragged the younger boy towards their teachers, and out of harm's way without a word of protest. "C'mon, Yosuke-kun."

Sudou however continued on to say. "At last, you're here, Maya Amano! Don't you remember this scene…? Hurry up, remember-r-r-r-r!"

"Remember…? I…" Maya concentrated and tried to recall.

Tatsuya interrupted her and yelled. "Stop! Don't try to remember anything!"

"Dumbas-s-s-s! You can't resist your destiny… 5, 4, 3…" Sudou argued.

"..!" Tatsuya cringed with a sudden realisation, and he cried out. "Jump!"

Maya, Ulala, Baofu, Katsuya and Runa all leaped back as the ground shook. A jagged hole formed in the place they had just been standing. Tatsuya was not as lucky and he clung to edge with one hand while his other hand still held his sword.

"Tatsuya!" Runa yelped.

Maya was the closest and she grabbed Tatsuya's hand to keep him from falling. "Hang on!"

"Stupid… Let go!" Tatsuya ordered.

"No, I won't let you die!" Maya refused and held his hand tighter.

Sudou began to move and threw Jun to the ground. Sudou glanced at Maya he mocked. "Hy-a-a-a-a-aha-ha-ha-ha! The same as the 'Other Side,' ri~ght? Even if you remember now, it's too late… Die, b!^(#…!"

Sudou raised his sword over his head and was about to bring it down on Maya's neck. But then Jun rose to his feet and shouted. "No!"

Jun pushed Sudou into the hole and Sudou screamed. "Uh-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oH!? Wh-WHY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y…!"

Jun sunk to his knees and clutched his head. He stared at the hole and trembled.

Ulala, Katsuya, Runa and Baofu rushed to the other side of the hole as Maya pulled Tatsuya out of the hole. "I told you, I won't let you die."

"I know," Tatsuya sighed as he sheathed his sword.

They walked away from the edge. Tatsuya approached the distraught Jun who was shaking his head and muttering. "Unh…unh… ugh…"

"Don't worry… It's not your fault…" Tatsuya assured Jun with sorrowful expression. Jun calmed himself, and lowered his hands at Tatsuya's words.

"Tatsuya! Where were you!? What is this all about!?" Katsuya demanded with a furious expression.

"Deal with it later! We've got bigger problems," Baofu pointed out.

Runa looked the unstable building below her feet and paled. At the same time, Ulala asked. "But how do we get out of here!?"

"Have any ideas, Deja Vu Boy?" Maya asked Tatsuya.

"Follow me…" Tatsuya walked toward the blimp shaped model restaurant.

"Sure, why not?" Runa shrugged and followed._ It's not like I had any better ideas._

"Hey, you don't think a model will fly…" Baofu commented.

"…" Tatsuya glared at Baofu.

"…A rumour? You're making it fly by a rumour, huh!?" Baofu realised.

Tatsuya didn't answered and simply walked into the blimp. Runa, Baofu, Maya and Jun followed while Katsuya went to gather the teachers and children.

* * *

It was long and everyone was aboard. Tatsuya took the controls in the brigade and started the blimp's engine. The blimp detached itself from the burning museum and flew into the air. Runa stared at the window at the museum with strange sensation. _I feel like I've seen this happen before… In a dream, perhaps_…

The blimp flew over the city, it glided through the air, and over the ocean. The water sparkled in the sunlight. Runa stared awestruck. "This is kinda awesome…"

Then Katsuya asked a perfectly pertinent question. "Tatsuya… How did you learn to fly this thing!?"

Tatsuya glanced over his shoulder at Katsuya, and thought for moment before he answered. "I saw it once…"

"Phew… Anyways, we seem to be safe for now," Ulala lowered herself to the ground, and she allowed herself to relax.

"Not yet…" Tatsuya disagreed and he ordered. "Jun, take the controls."

Jun's eyes widen in surprised but he approached Tatsuya and agreed. "Y-Yes, alright… But how did you know my name?"

"That's…" Tatsuya froze, but he was interrupted by couple of loud explosions.

Everyone crouched down as the explosion shook the floor underneath their feet. When the explosions had passed everyone stood, and Ulala yelled. "Hey, hey!? What's this all about!"

Tatsuya gave Jun a brief look before he walked to the door without a word. "…"

"…" Jun nodded and took the controls on the blimp as if it was second nature to understand the meanings behind Tatsuya's word less looks.

"Huh?" Runa glanced between the two with immense puzzlement.

"Hey, Tatsuya!?" Katsuya called out.

Tatsuya ignored him completely and closed the door behind himself. Katsuya mutely shook his head at his brother.

"Let's go after him," Maya decided while prompting the other Persona-users to follow her.

They caught up to Tatsuya in the next area and found him staring at a man crouched on the ground. The man had wild blonde hair, a sword in his hands, only one eye because of the burnt skin on one side of his face. Runa recognised the man with a gasp. " Sudou…"

Maya and the others drew their weapons at the sight of the man.

"Dammit, dammit… dammit-dammit-dammit-dammit-dammit…" Sudou grumbled. He got to his feet with a scowl. "My face… Again, my face…! You're saying this is destiny too! Huh!?"

"No… There is no predestined path one follows… Don't be fooled by him!" Tatsuya warned.  
"Stupid fools… Everyone's wrong… You! That b!^(#! And my f#(%!#' dad! You're supposed to correct mistakes!" Sudou roared.

"Calm down," Maya ordered.

"Hy-aha…! It's the Voices, the Voices! Voices-Voices-Voices-Voices-Vocies-Voices! You can't run from the Voices…!" Sudou ignored her and ranted. He pointing his sword at them in a uneven stance with a wild look in his remaining eye.

Tatsuya drew his sword and held other hand out. "Stay back, everyone… I'll… take care of him…"

"No way! We are not letting you do this alone," Maya refused.

They were all dragged into a battle realm by Sudou. Within the chequered floored realm Suodu summoned two demons. The demons were black bird-like creatures with red eyes and indigo wings. Another two demons also appeared. These two new demons must of been Minotaurs. Their appearance made that clear, they had a monstrous fur covered humanoid body, a bull's tail each, and their heads were a skeletal bull's head with large horns.

"You can't run from fate!" Suodu claimed.

"How about we just defeat you instead, huh!?" Runa countered as she took a step closer.

"Do you have the time to be so leisurely? This is a battlefield…" Squawked one of the bird-like demons before it slapped Runa with one of it's wings.

Runa fell to the ground and glared at the bird before she kicked at it, and missed. The demon squawked and hopped backwards.

Immediately a Minotaur took the other demons place and raised it's fist. "Gha-a-a!"

Tatsuya glanced at Katsuya. "Follow me! Cast Maha Agi, if you can."

Katsuya did as Tatsuya asked and Tatsuya casted a fire spell. Their attacks combined to form a Fusion Spell. A blaze consumed the Minotaur before it's fist collided with Runa. The Minotaur faded from sight defeated.

Runa scrambled to her feet as Ulala shouted, and conjured Callisto. "Everyone! Get in! Get in!"

Baofu and Maya called their Personas forth. Then with Ulala they casted. "Hydro-Boost!"

A surge of water met it's target and Sudou was not pleased. He charged at Tatsuya with his sword. Tatsuya nimbly countered the blow with his own sword.

"Garu," Baofu then sent a wind spell Sudou's way, pushing the enemy away from Tatsuya.

Katsuya turned to his brother and said. "Cover me!"

Together the brother unleashed a fiery Fusion Spell upon one of the bird-like demons. The demon responded by sending a Zio towards Maya.

Maya staggered before she fired at the bird-like demon and she defeated it. Electricity still moved on Maya and she winced. Runa casted a healing spell. "Angelos, heal her!"

Maya recovered and the ripples of electricity vanished.

"Apollo… Agidyne!" Tatsuya commanded his Persona, Apollo. The flames engulfed the remanning bird-like demon and it disappeared.

"Old Maid…" Sudou said with a smirk. His Persona appeared, then out of nowhere a collection of purple cards appeared, and formed a circle around him. Purple bubbles of light began to float toward Runa and her allies.

"Makarakarn," Runa threw up a shield spell and the cards vanished.

"Nice trick, block this," Sudou taunted and he looked to the last demon at his disposal.

The Minotaur charged at Runa. Ulala stepped in between her and the demon. "Magnus."

A earthen boulder fell on the Minotaur's head and it dropped to the ground. The Minotaur faded from sight, and Sudou casted Agidyne to no effect on Katsuya. "Gr…"

"Dodge this," Baofu challenged as he hit Suodu with his coins.

While Sudou was busy, Tatsuya called forth. "Apollo. Gigantic Fist."

Sudou dropped to the ground and with laboured breaths said. "Hee… Hee-hya-hya… Don't think you've won! The fear has been spread…! The Joker… won't die…!"

Sudou's eyes went blank and he fell forward. His sword clattered as it hit the floor, and Tatsuya Sudou moved no more.

Katsuya, Runa, Tatsuya, Baofu, Maya and Ulala returned from the battle realm and Sudou didn't.

Ichiko ran up with her teacher, Rei-sensei, and Yosuke close behind.

"Y-You're… all okay! The bad man's… gone… r-right?" Ichiko sobbed.

"He is," Ulala crouched down and assured the girl.

Jun rushed over and informed everyone. "We have a problem… We're losing altitude fast! We're gonna crash!"

"Oh my!" Rei-sensei placed a hand to over her mouth, and her eyes turned toward her students.

"C-Crash…" Yosuke repeated with incredulous expression while Ulala stood with a jolt.

"Maya-sama! We need to figure out plan!" Ichiko shouted. She paused and asked. "Mm. I got nothing… How about you?"

Tatsuya walked off, he partially summoned his Persona and opened the doors that led off blimp. Clouds and sky passed by and the roar of the wind gave an unpleasant indicator of the speed of their descent. Katsuya approached Tatsuya. "Hey…"

Tatsuya kicked Katsuya off the blimp and Katsuya voice trailed off. "Yo-o-o-o-o-u-u-u-u…!?"

Tatsuya turned around and told everyone. "Unless you got a death wish, everyone jump!"

"Let's start with the children and teachers," Maya decided and glanced down at Ichiko. "Be a good girl, and make sure you listen to your teachers and Tatsuya-kun. Okay, Ichiko-chan?"

"Yes, Maya-sama!" Ichiko nodded eagerly, and sprinted over to Rei-sensei's side. "C'mon let's go!"

"Ha… Ha… Yeah, I'm sure… everything will be… fine," Rei-sensei said with a gulp.

_I get the sense Rei-sensei doesn't like heights_, Runa reflected with a tinge of sympathy.

"Runa, use your Persona and cast Butterfly Storm. Ask them to make a slide. It'll be less scary for the kids then," Tatsuya ordered.

"I can do that…?" Runa questioned.

"Er, yes… I'm fairly sure," Tatsuya confirmed.

Upon seeing Runa's hesitation, he then told her with a glare, _hurry up and do it_.

Runa nodded and summoned her Persona.

* * *

The only ones left on the blimp were now Maya, Runa, Jun and Tatsuya. Jun stood staring at the sky for a moment, ready to jump, but he spun around and faced Tatsuya. Jun reached into his pocket, and he brought out, a silver coloured zippo lighter. "I know it's not much… But please accept this as a token of appreciation for saving us…"

Jun glanced down at the lighter then at Tatsuya. "I must give it… to you. I just have this feeling…"

"…" Tatsuya stepped closer to Jun, and stared at the lighter before he turned his head away. "I have nothing to give back in return…"

Runa played with her father's watch before she frowned and took it off on an impulse. She shoved the watch into Tatsuya's hand. Tatsuya stared at her, and arched an eyebrow. "Huh..?"

"That's not true. I shouldn't have this… Tatsuya, you were met to have it, but you wanted to give to someone. You said it was very important that you gave the watch to this unknown person. That's why you told dad to give it to me to hang onto the watch until you could find this person," Runa explained to him.

"I said that…" Tatsuya muttered mostly to himself.

"Uh-huh, that's why… I think you should give to Jun-kun. It feels right somehow," Runa nodded.

Tatsuya went silent. Jun smiled and asked him. "Trade?"

Tatsuya nodded, and he took the lighter. He fasten the watch on Jun's wrist. "Take care."

"You too," Jun replied before Tatsuya turned away, and pushed Jun off the blimp.

Tatsuya's eyes flickered to the ground, and he held the lighter in his hands tightly.

"It's my turn, I guess." Maya approached Tatsuya with a smile.

Without looking at her, Tatsuya told her. "There is still a chance… Don't listen… Don't look… Then, you can return to your normal life… Good… bye…"

"And what if I I don't want to? What then…?" Maya countered.

"…" Tatsuya glance up with a nostalgic expression and he pushed her off.

Maya shouted as she fell. "Wait! Tatsuya-kun-n-n-n-n!"

"You're up," Tatsuya said bluntly to Runa.

"Yep, see ya later. Don't take too long," Runa nodded and leaped off the blimp.

The air rushed past her and the water below grew ever closer. Runa glanced upwards, and she watched as Tatsuya jumped off the blimp as well.

She hit the water and bounced once before she plunged into it's depths. She swam to the surface, and she searched for the blimp with her eyes. The fiery blimp that billowed black smoke smashed in to the water, and the blimp spilt in two. The back half crashed into the ocean as the front half sunk further into the water's depths.

"So glad I got off that," Runa whispered as she treaded water.

* * *

Everyone had safety gotten to shore of Ebisu Beach. The school children excitedly spoke about what had happened as they dried off. Hirata-sensei sat on a rock grumbling how he would never go on a blimp again.

Rei-sensei meanwhile talked to Ichiko with excitement about the event. Yosuke stood nearby and he shook his head at them with a slight smile.

"Now, that's something you don't do everyday…" Baofu reflected.

"…!?" Katsuya took a sharp breath after looking around the beach.

Runa glanced around, and realised what had him so concerned. "Not everyone's here…"

Katsuya called out. "Tatsuya…!? Has anyone seen Tatsuya!?"

"Calm down… He's been through a lot more than you… He probably avoided us and went ashore somewhere else," Baofo concluded.

Katsuya stopped and turned to Jun. "You… How do you know Tatsuya? He seemed to know you… What is this 'Other Side?'"

Jun admitted with a thoughtful expression. "I don't know… I just feel I know him from long ago… Just a feeling he was someone important…"

"I see…" Katsuya responded while Jun stared out at the sea.

"Another mystery," Maya commented.

"But, the Joker is dead now, right? It's over…" Ulala asked. She didn't wait for a reply, she stretched her arms, and assumed. "Ahh, I'm so relieved. I can finally get on with my miserable life!"

"Moron… Nothing is over yet… We still don't know what Tatsuzou intends to do," Baofu disagreed.

"For once, he's actually right… We haven't learned anything about the Sudou family, Joker or Tatsuya…" Katsuya added.

"…I wish we had more answers than questions," Runa agreed.

"It's unfortunate that the suspect is dead… I should let HQ know," Katsuya decided. He fetched his phone from the inside pocket of his suit-jacket, and he contacted his fellow police officers.

"Haven't you learned anything, Suou? You can't depend on the police…" Baofu shook his head at the action.

Katsuya finished his call and he sharply challenged. "Say that again…"

"You're not only hard-headed, but hard of hearing, too? Or, is it just that you can't do anything without your badge?" Baofu retorted.

"…" Katsuya glared at him.

"Hmph! That's what I thought… Do you really think you can catch Tatsuzou by yourself? Good luck," Baofu said crossing his arms.

"Say what you will Baofu… Just stay out of my way, OR you'll find yourself in the slammer with Tatsuzou," Katsuya warned before he stormed off.

"Where are…" Runa started but gave up knowing she wouldn't get anywhere. Runa sighed thinking… _Today's not my day is it?_

"I don't know about you, but I'm quitting while I'm ahead," Ulala announced.

"There are still so many unanswered questions," Maya frowned.

"Ma-ya, don't get involved… I don't think I could handle it if you got hurt," Ulala told her friend.

"Ulala…" Maya muttered and bit her lip as Ulala left the beach.

"Cowards! What are you afraid of!? The truth is all that matters!" Baofu shouted at Ulala and the now distance Katsuya. Ulala clenched her fists and kept moving while Katsuya pretended he didn't hear Baofu at all. Baofu turned to Maya and said. "Don't tell me you're quitting, too?"

"I can't," Maya shook her head.

"Heh… Good for you… I'm gonna head back to my place to see if I can get a bead on Tatsuzou… See if any of your friends at Kismet know anything… I'll swing by and pick you up later," Baofu instructed the journalist.

"Sounds good," Maya nodded.

"What about me?" Runa asked.

"…You should head home," Baofu replied after a second before he left.

"Huh!? But…" Runa shook her head and she turned to Maya for support. "C'mon, Maya-san back me… Wait… What's with that look?"

"I agree with him. It's only going to get more dangerous, Runa-chan. It would be better if you went home," Maya told her.

"Seriously…?" Runa questioned in disbelief.

"It would be safer for you," Maya pointed out and she also walked away.

"I… I can't believe this…" Runa sat on the sand shocked.

"Tatsuya Suou… Who are you?" Jun asked himself as he stared out at the ocean. He glanced over his shoulder at Runa. "You…"

Before he could ask, Runa told him. "Don't ask… I'm not even sure myself anymore."

She stood and dusted the sand off herself before she sprinted. _Maybe I can follow them and…_

A figure stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Runa…"

"Hi, I was just…" Runa searched for a good excuse.

"I know, but we're going to the police so I can give my report," Katsuya told her.

"Then we're joining Baofu's and Maya's unofficial investigation, right?" Runa questioned.

"No, we will go home. You aren't getting involved in this any further. Besides, it's beginning to get late," Katsuya explained.

Runa nodded numbly and she reluctantly followed she walked, she thought to herself and determined that… _Tomorrow morning, after a warm shower and food, I will find out what's going on with Tatsuya and everything else. I won't let anything stop me_.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Also thanks for rickyp01 for your reviews, it's really good to get feedback. It stops me from wandering off on irrelevant tangents too often. **_

_**For the next chapter is going to focus mainly on Runa's struggle to stay involved with ongoing mysteries in Sumaru City, but it will show a little of what Maya and others are up to. So there will be Maya's POV for a few parts of the next chapter involving GOLD gym and the Joker Curse. **_


End file.
